Ups and Downs
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Two shot, Futa stuffs and all, I don't really have a good summary for this, might come up with one later on. Come in an read if you want. should be at least a bit interesting xD Rated: T, might become M, not sure.[15]
1. Chapter 1 Begining

Here's another Two-shot. (^/o^)/

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes I make, seriously, sorry

* * *

 _~High school, ever so interesting._

 _If you don't have your nose buried in the books, the you're most likely partying your days and or nights away._

 _Finding love was also a common element in your years of high school._

 _And Finally, of course we can't forget the social standings/circles of many,_

 _If your nose was buried in the books, then you most likely weren't cool, If you were rowdy/Dumb, cute or handsome and an athlete of some sort, you were cool._

 _Making the best of your years In high school was crucial, everyone wanted to be remembered by their peers._

 _Being popular and cool, was something many wanted to be.~_

* * *

"Oi, Tainaka!"

"Get the ball!"

"I'm open!"

A tawny haired girl running up field to catch the small rubber ball into her lacrosse stick.

"Got it!"

"Shoot, shoot!"

Team mates and the crowd all screamed for the teen that had the ball to shoot it into the goal.

The tawny haired teen ran forward and took a big leap and with all her strength, she shoot the ball. the entire crowd fell silent for a second as the ball was making it's way to the goal, the ball made it in and the crowd erupted with cheers.

"YEAH!"

The home team all jumped up and hugged each other, all praising the girl who made the shot.

"Home takes the win!", The announcer said over the intercom.

"Yes, we won! Ritsu, We won!", a girl dressed in cheerleading attire came up to the winning shooter.

"Ugh, geeze, finally, I'm totally wasted", the teen huffed through her helmet, "I can finally take this crap off". The teen dropped her stick and took off her gloves and removed her helmet, beads of sweat running down her face, she placed her gloves in her helmet and took the helmet with a hand and used her other hand to run it through her messy unruly hair.

"Ewww~, You're sweat soaked, Ricchan", another cheerleader came into the conversation.

"Shut it, Yui", Ritsu glared playfully.

"Oh you two", the girl with brown hair said.

"Hmph!", Yui turned away from her sweaty friend and looked at the other girl, "Let's go Ichigo, Himeko-chan's waiting for us."

"Leaving?", Ritsu questioned.

Yui smirked, "I don't think you have enough energy to celebrate this win, you should take an ice bath and relax", Yui stuck her tongue out.

Ritsu scoffed, "Whatever, I don't wanna go to a stupid celebration anyways"

Ichigo giggled, "you should go with your team mates to the locker rooms, they're all washing up, you should join them or by the time you get there they'll be gone."

The girls noticed the crowd of people leaving to go celebrate their school's victory. a few people and students walked up to the tawny haired teen and praised her for making the winning shot and leading the team to victory.

Ritsu nodded, "Well, see you girls Monday then, Bye". the lacrosse player turned around and went to the teams locker rooms.

"She's kinda cute if you ask me" a voice piped up between Yui and Ichigo as Ritsu was already gone.

Yui jumped, "Ah-huh, Anri, ewww stop trying to get with my best friend", Yui put her hands onto her hip and put an eyebrow up.

The raven haired girl smirked suggestively as she bit her bottom lip, "What? I'm just saying, she's cute and on top of all that, she's the captain of the team, pretty much sums it all up"

"You just wanna snag her cause she's captain.", Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Not just that, I've got other reasons, but I ain't saying", Anri turned around, "C'mon, let's go do some celebrating"

Yui looked at her friend, Ichigo just shrugged and both soon followed their cheerleading captain.

* * *

"Geez, looks like everyone decided to split", Ritsu had finished washing up, she thought she would see a few team mates atleast, but alas, she was alone when she came out of the shower.

'It's always refreshing to take an ice bath anyways, I'll get to that when I get home.'

Ritsu sighed as she opened her locker and put her gear in, she was now in casual clothing, a simple white T-shirt with a pair of khaki joggers, her hair was loose and unruly almost, she ran her hands through it and shook her head to give it a wilder look, she looked at herself in the mirror she had in her locker and grinned, her Amber golden eyes shun with mischief.

"(Yawn)", the teen yawned and stretched out and placed her sports bag into the locker and shut it, "I'm starving, maybe I should head to Maxi burger and get something to eat.", the Amber eyed teen was in thought and walked out of the locker room.

The Amber eyed girl put her hands into her pockets and began to walk off the field, until something caught her eye.

"Damn it! where'd it go", a girl with black long silk like hair muttered to herself as she looked for something on the bleachers.

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, 'Yowza!, Hottie alert!', she looked around and then walked over to the unsuspecting ravenette.

"How could I loose it?! Now dad's gonna be mad"

The raven haired girl was shuffling around through the bleachers, looking around for something she had lost, she didn't notice a certain team Captain walking towards her.

Ritsu was thinking of sneaking up on the teen, she just couldn't resist the urge to annoy someone, especially someone so attractive.

But she stopped and gave herself away when the ravenette mumbled something about the game.

"Why'd I waste my time to come see this stupid game anyways?!"

"Stupid? I busted my ass to lead our team to victory, Ma'am", the Athlete piped up.

The raven haired girl jumped up and shrieked, "AH!"

"Ah-haha", Ritsu laughed at the other girl's reaction.

The black haired girl glared at the golden eyed teen.

"You Jerk!", the girl hissed, her cheeks heating up. 'Who does she think she is!?'

Ritsu put her hands up defensively, "Woah Woah, calm down will ya', chill" Ritsu chuckled.

"Who are you anyways?", the girl asked with attitude.

Ritsu chuckled once again, she'd have thought that everyone knew who she was, she lead the team to victory last year during the finals, during her second year, and this year, the team was doing hot once again. "You're joking"

The girl huffed, "I'm not, I don't know who you are, all I know, is that you're clearly a jerk"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, 'Well then', "Name's Tainaka Ritsu"

The girl had an eyebrow up, but soon her facial expression changed, 'Wait, Tainaka Ritsu, as in the Lacrosse team's captain!'

Ritsu read the girl and laughed again, 'It hit her like a tone of bricks', "Yeah...Anyways, what's your name?"

The girl's cheeks tinted a pinkish shade for a moment. "A-Akiyama Mio"

The golden eyed teen ran a hand through her own hair again when her bangs got in her eyes. 'Akiyama Mio, where have I heard that before?' "Oh, well uhh, may I ask what you're looking for, maybe I can hel-"

"Uhh, no thank you, I can look for it myself", Mio said.

"I insist, c'mon, let me help you, after all, I did scare you.", Ritsu said with a wide grin.

The Akiyama shrugged, "My bag, it had some important things in it"

The teen nodded, " right, what's it look like?"

"It's a black with a small button pin."

"Got it"

The Tainaka shot the Akiyama a cheeky grin.

Mio blushed and looked away, 'Idiot'

'She's even more beautiful up close', Ritsu thought to herself as she saw the steel grey eyed girl looking for the bag.

Ritsu looked away and now began to look for the bag.

'I've heard about the Captain but all they ever said was how rude she was, she isn't all that rude now that I've met her myself', Mio looked over her shoulder to take a quick peek at the tawny haired teen.

'She looks like a captain alright, Tall, lean and...', Mio looked away and blushed, she realized she was basically checking the athlete helping her out, out.

"Found it!", the golden eyed girl walked over to the ravenette and handed the bag over. "This the one?"

Mio nodded, "Yea, thank you", Mio sighed in relief.

The Team Captain rubbed the back of her head, "So, uh, how are you getting home?"

Mio's steel grey eyes Met Ritsu's honey amber eyes.

"I'm not sure yet"

Ritsu O'ed and smiled a bit sheepishly, "If you want, I can give you a ride"

Mio nodded, "No, that's not necessary, I'll-"

"No, No, it's really no issue for me, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wondering around, it's pretty dark now.

Mio blushed once again, "U-Uhh"

"C'mon, let's go, I don't bite"

The busty Ravenette blushed, "Fine", she shyly said.

The Teem Captain smiled, "Let's get going then"

* * *

"Everyone left pretty quick huh?", The Amber eyed teen commented as she observed the empty parking lot, only her shiny blue Mustang GT remained in the parking lot.

Mio looked around, her cheeks still burning, 'How'd I get her attention again?'

Ritsu pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the car. she walked over to the passengers side and opened the door for the shy Akiyama.

"Um, T-Thank you", Mio fidgeted a bit nervously and slipped into the nice car.

The Athletic teen grinned, "No Problem.", Ritsu then shut the door and went to her side of the car and slipped in her self, she started the car and drove off.

The ride was pretty quiet, but soon Ritsu realized something, 'Where does she live?', the amber eyed girl hummed and momentarily turned to the Akiyama girl, "Um, where do you live?"

Mio hummed and soon blushed red, 'I forgot to tell her where I live!' "Uh-Um, I live by Clover rd. the condo across M-"

"Maxi Burgers huh, across, you're lucky, shoot, what i'd give to live by there", Ritsu said.

Mio nodded, "It's fattening food, what's so good about it?"

Ritsu Huh'd and parked the car quickly and stopped the car.

"Ah!", Mio yelped a bit when the seat belt kept her from flying forward, "Idiot, that hurt! What was that for?!"

Ritsu crossed her arms over her small chest, "Have you tried that place!?", Ritsu practically yelled.

Mio hummed and nodded, "Well, no...I mean, it's never gotten my attention, the food there's so...well, fat-"

"It's great food, Akiyama-san, geez, do you live under a rock?"

Mio scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Is it that good? Honestly, whenever I hear of a place so much, I start to think it's a bit overrated and that it's not really that good, more like a trend."

Now the Tainaka scoffed, "Trend? Overrated?, Oh this is so not slipping, I'm taking you there right now", Ritsu started the car once again.

"Huh?! No you're not, You're taking me hom-"

"It's right across maxi burgers, you'll go home after you try the food.", Ritsu said as she looked to see if a car was coming, she drove off and began to head in the burger joint's direction.

Mio shook her head, "No, besides, I didn't bring much money with me-"

"I got it, I'll treat"

The Akiyama narrowed her eyes and looked away, "Block head", she murmured.

Ritsu rolled her eyes and turned the corner, she parked directly in front of the burger joint.

"C'mon, You'll love it"

Mio bit her bottom lip and looked at the persistent Tainaka, "You're really Persistent and It's annoying.", the busty ravenette spoke bluntly.

Ritsu grinned and shrugged, "Hey, My persistence pays off."

"You just met me, we barely know each other. Not a good first impression was received from you too, You're annoyingly childish and-", As the Akiyama was starting to list all the Cons about the Impish Tainaka, the Tawny haired teen cut her off and began to spew the Pros.

"Hot, sexy, breathtaking and many more things right?", the Tainaka smirked in a crafty manner.

The Stormy eyed girl rolled her eyes, "Self centered, arrogant, Snobby and probably too much of a jock"

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "What?"

Mio couldn't help but roll her eyes again, 'What is this, like the hundredth time I roll my eyes?' "It's like I'm speaking another language huh? Jocks I tell you, same with the cheerleaders."

Ritsu hummed and then understood, "Uh-ha, Sorry, but I think you got the Snobby and arrogant part Wrong about me, let's add that to yourself, say let's add more, You're that, Pompous and Supercilious, Oh and Quite Imperious if you ask me."

Mio scoffed and quickly got out the sports car, "Thanks, Asshole."

Ritsu grinned, a glint of mischief shun in her eyes and settled there. she got out the car herself and stopped the Bratty Akiyama from crossing the street to her Home.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, C'mon, we got off on the wrong foot"

Mio sighed and turned to the Tainaka, "Oh Really?", Mio spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "C'mon, let me treat you, You'll love it, Promise."

Mio sighed, "Urgh, so many other people you could treat"

"Yeah, but all of them have already tried the best burger joint", Ritsu retorted.

Mio tried to counter, but rolled her eyes instead, 'Can't beat an Idiot it seems' "Fine", Mio spoke in defeat.

Ritsu grinned, "Sweet, let's go in then"

* * *

As the two teens went into the burger joint, they noticed how packed it was, but when a waiter saw Ritsu, they gave Ritsu and Mio a nice booth to sit at.

"Oh-Ho, Thanks Bro", Ritsu touched knuckles with a brown haired boy.

"No Problem Sis, I had a feeling you'd show up and all, so I had a booth saved for you", the boy with chocolate brown eyes spoke with a grin.

Mio looked on, 'Her brother?'

"Who's this, she your gir-"

"SATOSHI!", Ritsu yelped out and punch her younger brother's shoulder pretty hard.

"ITAI!", Satoshi winced and rubbed his shoulder, "Jerk, you could've just said no!"

"Shut it already!", Ritsu growled.

"Wott! Asshole-"

as the two siblings began bickering, they ended drawing further attention.

Mio sighed and giggled every now and then when the two siblings said something funny about each other.

"Oi, it's Captain!", a voice piped up from across the burger joint.

Ritsu hummed and turned to see who called her out.

"Ricchan!"

"Tainaka-kun!"

"Captain!"

and many people soon came over to the booth Ritsu was at.

"Guys!?", Ritsu looked confused.

"We thought we'd bump into you here", a certain Hirasawa said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah", Anri joined in.

Mio hummed and saw that they were being surrounded by cheerleaders and other team players and some males aswell.

"You were like, so cool out on the field Ritsu", a guy chimed in and dapped Ritsu up, Ritsu stood up from the booth and dapped him up to.

"Yeah, You were, Ritsu, we're like, so gonna take home another win this year Huh?", Anri asked with a smile.

"Of course we are", Himeko soon joined in.

Mio felt slightly claustrophobic and stood up quickly, causing the attention to fall on her.

"Akiyama-san?", Ritsu asked.

Mio felt nervous as the eyes all fell on her.

"Who's she?", A cheerleader asked with a hint of...venom, she looked Akiyama up and down, scanning the teen's body with a weird look.

"Akiyama?", a Male spoke up with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hmmm", Yui and Ichigo looked at each other trying to figure out who the ravenette was.

"Um, I gotta go Tainaka-san, thanks for the-", Mio's eyes averted meeting any one else's

Ritsu hummed and grabbed her hand. "Hey, c'mon, stick around, You still haven't tried anything."

Mio swallowed hard, 'She hasn't noticed yet', It's not like Mio wanted to go yet, it was the fact that somebody she had bad history with, was here at the same burger place she was, she didn't feel like getting belittled and made fun of at the moment. 'Nagachika-san'

"Maybe some other time-"

"Akiyama? Oh-My-God, Ritsu, she'll like, damage your social standing", a certain Voice chuckled with malice.

Mio trembled and looked down.

Yui and Ichigo both looked back.

"Anri?", Yui said under her breath.

Ritsu hummed.

All the attention soon went to Anri, her hands on her hips, her lips curved into a devious smirk.

Satoshi frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo felt her mood slip.

the boy that had dapped Ritsu up hummed and soon spoke, "Wait a minute, Akiyama, as in the, Akiyama Mio?"

Mio frowned and looked up.

"For a hottie, she's been hiding under the radar for so long", a team mate joined in, a smirk on her lips as well.

Ritsu for some reason didn't like where this was all going, "What's up?", the Tainaka stepped in front of Mio, all the eyes settled onto the team captain.

"You're friends with her?", Anri asked, surprised.

"C'mon Ritsu, ditch her and come sit with us", the male said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Takeshi?", Ritsu questioned.

"She's like, a buzz killer Ritsu"

"A book worm"

"Ditch her"

"She ain't cool"

Mio frowned and turned away.

Anri's eyes not leaving Mio's saddened figure.

Ritsu shook her head, "What the hell's all your problem with this girl, geez?"

"She's a slut, that's the problem", Anri said with malice and hatred, "A dirty, skank"

Mio clenched her hands.

Ritsu frowned heavily, she turned back slightly, her eyes observed the Akiyama.

"Skank, she's a total Hoe, she's like, gone out with every guy back in middle school", a girl added.

Yui, Ichigo and Himeko were very much uncomfortable with the growing situation, they looked at each other and then at Satoshi.

"Hey, hey, hey, back off, this is a restaurant, got beef, settle this somewhere else, I ain't trynna lose my job", Satoshi intervened, not liking what he was hearing.

"Shut it, bro", Takeshi stepped up and took a handful of Satoshi's shirt.

Ritsu caught this and stepped up as well, she shoved the Taller male back a bit, causing him to bump into some of her team mates.

"Woah, chill", Takeshi said with a frown.

"You chill, jerk, that's my younger brother you touched, Back off!", Ritsu growled.

Mio stepped back and tried to leave, but a hand caught hers.

"The Skank's trying to get away", Another guy joined in.

Mio tried to shake the guy's grip off, but he only tightened further.

Yui caught this and placed a hand over the guy's gripping the Akiyama's wrist.

"Let her go", Yui glared daggers at the male.

"B-Babe?"

"Tsk, how dare you put your hands on a woman with bad intentions, we over", Yui said as she glared at her now ex boyfriend.

the crowed gasped.

"Oh-Ho"

"Damn"

"Burn!"

"What? You can't break up with me!", the guy said.

"I just did, now let her go!", Yui hissed.

Ichigo and Himeko both join their friend.

"Hey, back off"

"So not cool, Nishio-Kun"

Anri glared at the Hirasawa girl.

Ritsu gritted her teeth when she saw he wasn't letting Mio go, she walked his way, and rose her fist.

"Hey, Nishio!"

Nishio hummed and was met with a fist to the face.

"URGHH!", his body hit the floor hard.

"Fuck!"

"OHHHH!", peers and team mates all Oh'd.

Mio yelped, Yui and Ichigo both held the Shaken Akiyama close to them.

Himeko hummed, "Stay down, anyone else interferes, I'll mop the floor with you faces"

Some girls gasped and stepped back in fear, Not only was Himeko a team player, But she was the captain of the judo team.

"Woah", Takeshi picked his unconscious friend off the floor. "You're so not cool, Tainaka!"

"All of you totally killed the vibe!"

The group all glared at the Akiyama.

"See, told ya', Akiyama's a buzz killer."

"it's her fault."

"Get out already! You disturbing other paying people!", Satoshi yelled out.

"Urgh, never coming here again!", Anri yelled out from behind Nishio.

"Heck yeah"

Soon, the disrupting group left. Leaving Ritsu, Ichigo, Yui, Himeko and Mio.

Mio trembled.

'Damn it! I tried so hard to stay away from issues, now they'll harass me at school again'

Ritsu huffed and soon her eyes drifted to the teary Ravenette.

"Geez"

Yui sighed and rubbed Mio's back, "How cruel"

Himeko scoffed, "Petty really, Public humiliation is so uncool."

"Very", Ichigo Frowned.

"You alright, Akiyama-san?", Yui asked with a small sympathetic smile.

Mio frowned and got away from Yui, "I don't need your pity!", Mio was furious and angry.

Ritsu stepped up, "Calm down!", she reached out to Mio.

Mio slapped Ritsu's hand away and soon attacked the teen in an angry fit.

"Akiyama-san!", the girls including Satoshi all yelped out.

Ritsu grunted and caught Mio's hands, Mio now let the tears out, they rolled down her rosy cheeks, she gritted her teeth.

"I hate you people, I hate people like you! all of you!, With your, "Oh that's cool" Or "Oh that's not cool" shit! You people are so cruel!", Mio yelled out and broke out of Ritsu grasp, she went to the booth and grabbed her bag.

Ritsu's nose was bleeding a bit, the blood stained her sweater and Mio's shirt.

Yui frowned, 'Poor girl'

Himeko and Ichigo both wore sad expressions

'Just how much of this has she endured?'

"Akiyama-san-"

"Leave me Alone, Tainaka!, Listen, Thanks for sticking up for me and all, but after today, I'd like it if we never speak again, EVER, Okay, good-bye", Mio wiped her face and walked passed Ritsu and the others.

'Akiyama-san'

"Let her go, Ricchan", Yui put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Poor girl...she's been taking their shit for a while huh?", Himeko sighed sadly.

Satoshi sighed as well, "This job ain't paying me enough"

"Well shit", Ichigo shrugged and sat down by a bench.

"I don't get it...she's...so nice, I mean, sure she's a bit mean-ish, but, she's really quiet and shy"

"Just let her go, Ritsu, you heard her, she doesn't wanna talk to us, or you for that matter, Ever", Satoshi crossed his arms over his chest.

Himeko hummed and spoke up, "Nice punch by the way, Ritsu, oh and nice one on dumping him, Yui, he was such a prick"

Yui nodded, "My sister though the same thing"

"You can do better", Ritsu said and sighed, "Anyways, I think imma go home, I lost my apatite"

"Right, bye", all the girls and Satoshi all waved to Ritsu.

"Bye"

* * *

Mio sobbed as she slipped into her home, she cried hard.

'Skank, Hoe, Slut', those words circled her mind.

"She always ruins things for me, always!", Mio yelled out furiously, she was angry.

For as long as Mio could remember, she always had a hard time making friends, she made one once in primary school, but once they got to middle school, things took a turn for the worst, Anri, Anri was the girl she had befriended and managed to keep, but she soon became Mio's worst nightmare, a night mare that she always had to keep running from.

Anri started to bully her in the 7th grade, when a guy she liked, liked Mio and not her, she started rumors, telling their peers that Mio had slept with guys already.

Mio hated it, because, she in fact hadn't and still hasn't, she's never even went out with a guy before either.

"Anri, why?"

Mio hugged her knees up to her chest.

Mio's parents weren't going to back for another week, they both left on a business trip.

The Ravenette stood on the floor and looked at her phone, she got a text from one of her friends. after the Anri thing, Mio was lucky enough to have met a nice Blonde and a nice lower classmen.

"Mugi, Azusa", Mio smiled a bit.

'Ritsu', Mio frowned once again, she felt bad, this strange guilt eating at her for abruptly attacking the team captain.

'She was trying to help me, and I blew it, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore-', Mio sobbed, knowing that she may have just given another reason for the bullies to go after her, she attacked their team captain.

* * *

 _The weekend flew by in the blink of an eye, word about what happened at the burger joint, spread all around the school, save for Mio attacking Ritsu, the girls including Satoshi stood shut about that._

* * *

"Mio-chan, just what happened?", A certain Blonde asked, noticing all the glares Mio was getting all around school.

Mio frowned heavily and just shrugged, she turned away.

"That Bitch, It's all her fault, Yui broke up with me", Nishio grunted from in front of Mugi and Mio, a pretty nasty bruise on his cheek.

Mugi had an eyebrow up. 'Her fault?'

"Bitch, It's your fault!", Takeshi stepped in front of Mio and Mugi.

"Slut", a cheerleader glared as she walked by Mio.

Mugi frowned, "Hey, calm down, she's done nothing!"

"Shut up, you weren't there.", Nishio jumped in.

"Tsk, Where's your back up Now, Slut?", Anri soon appeared with a devilish, malice filled smirk.

Mugi frowned at seeing Anri, 'Her again?'

"Anri-san", Mugi spoke up.

Anri noticed the blonde, "Tsumugi-chan, it's been a while", Anri smiled towards the blonde, "Still by Mio's side I see, tsk, ditch her and come with us, she's so uncool to be connected to you"

Mugi glared at the ravenette, "Leave us alone, Anri, better yet, leave her alone, Mio's a nice person"

"Nice person? She's a skank, she's the reason why, Hirasawa dumped Nishio, man!", Takeshi explained.

* * *

On the other side of the school building, Ritsu along with three other girls walked around the school in search of the Akiyama.

"Damn it!", Ritsu grunted.

"Chill, Ritsu, we'll find her-"

"We'll find her sure, but in what condition, they'll get their hands on her and humiliate the poor girl, I won't stand for that!", Ritsu punch a near by locker in frustration, "FUCK!"

Yui narrowed her eyes, "Let's hit the other side of the school."

"Right"

the group of girls walked quickly to the other side of the building, in hopes of locating the ravenette before the other vicious students do.

* * *

"Tsumugi, ditch her, you'll be put in the same position as her", a girl joined the trash talking teens.

"She's my friend". Mugi said firmly.

"Tsk"

Takeshi took Mugi by the arm and pulled her away from Mio.

"Hey! Don't touch me!", Mugi yelled out, but Anri came and slapped a hand over Mugi Mouth.

"Let's have some fun, Akiyama-san, i'm sure you wouldn't mind, after all, you're a cum dumpster!", Takeshi smirked darkly.

Mugi's eyes widened in fear for her best friend, but she was retrained by Nishio and Anri, she wasn't in a position to help Mio at all.

'MIO!'

Mio stepped back but her back was met with a locker. 'No'

Takeshi stepped forward and took Mio by the hair and dragged her to an empty class room, Nishio and Anri, along with a restrained Mugi followed in, the door slid shut.

"No, No NO!", Mio cried out but was silenced by Takeshi slapping her hard across the face.

"Unnn!", Mio hit the floor hard.

"MMMMM!", Mugi's scream muffled, she struggled.

This was it, Mio was going to be...raped.

* * *

"Geez, what the fuck", Himeko sighed out as she bell rang.

"maybe she didn't come at all", Yui said.

"I don't think so, she has perfect attendance, she has to be here", Ichigo said.

Ritsu gritted her teeth, "Then let's keep looking"

"We're so gonna be late though, Ritsu", Himeko said.

"Oh well"

"damn it"

the girls walked past many classrooms, some empty some filled with students.

Ritsu had a bad feeling, since the day at the burger joint.

"Mio", Ritsu allowed the ravenette's name to slip through her lips.

"-NO!"

"Huh?"

"Wait, you heard that!?". Himeko turned to her left and pointed down the hallway.

"Fuck, let's check it out", Ichigo said.

Ritsu didn't hesitate at all, she sprinted and ran off ahead of the girls.

"Ritsu!"

'What are they doing to her!?'

* * *

"Please, stop!", Mio begged as she cried.

"Take it off", Takeshi's eyed shun with evil, malice, such a disgusting expression on his face.

Nishio smirked, Anri however, left when the bell rang, leaving Mugi with Nishio.

"Shit, I wanna have fun too, C'mon blondie"

Mugi's eyes widened in horror.

"NNNNMMMM!".

Nishio smirked and used a hand to unbutton his pants, the zipper went down.

"C'mon, I can be more gentle than Takeshi, Babe-"

"Mother fucker!", a voice filled with anger yelled out, "You're so dead, You FUCKER!", Ritsu charged past Nishio and towards Takeshi whom had already tore Mio's uniform shirt open.

"Tainaka-ARGH!"

Both teens hit the floor, with that, Mio went all out on screaming for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Mugi bit down on Nishio's hand and kicked him in the balls.

"AAH!", Nishio yelped out in pain and fell to the floor, but not just like that, Mugi in a fit of anger, kicked him all over repeatedly.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!", Mugi yelled out.

Himeko and the other girls all came in and saw what was going on.

Ritsu began to beat Takeshi, she punched him until he was unconscious, even then...she kept on in pure anger, "FUCKER!"

"Holy Crap, Ritsu stop it, you'll kill him!", Ichigo ran in and threw herself at Ritsu, trying to stop the teen from killing the guy.

"I hope so!", Ritsu's face was splattered with blood, her hands bloody.

Mio covered her chest.

Yui turned to Himeko, "Go get teacher and try to explain what's happened!"

"Right!", Himeko went off quick and went into different classrooms, telling teachers to help her.

Yui Went inside the classroom and stopped Mugi from continuously kicking her ex, "Calm down, calm down, teachers are coming, you'll get in trouble if you're caught hitting"

Yui hugged Mugi to the ground and held her tightly.

Mugi sobbed and shook her head.

Ritsu huffed and pushed Ichigo off of her, she soon gave her attention to Mio, Ritsu huffed and removed her blazer, she tossed it to Mio, "Cover yourself, the day just got longer for all of us."

and with that, teachers and the principle all ran to classroom in which the fighting and attempted rape was going on.

"Longer is right", Yui said.

* * *

With all that, police were called in, Takeshi and Nishio were both locked up and were going to get charged with what ever was seen fit, Mio's parents came back fast, two hours later to be exact. when they were notified.

Ritsu was also incarcerated for breaking Takeshi's face real badly.

Mugi was let off when her father called upon a powerful lawyer.

Mio's parents were able to get a lawyer themselves, they wanted to charge the boys, and also set Ritsu out for defending their daughter.

Yui and the two other girls were held as witnesses.

* * *

Ritsu sat, handcuffed to a chair.

Mio across from her.

so many things going through Mio's mind, 'She looked for me? why? we barely know each other'.

"She had been an active bystander, Tainaka Ritsu was with in every right to step in and stop the situation.", a well suited lawyer spoke.

"No one else was doing anything, she was just protecting our daughter, jesus!", Mio's father yelled out furiously.

"We demand that she no longer be in custody!", Mio's mother spoke firmly as she slammed a hand onto the metal table.

"I'm not sure, his family wants to press charges.", a detective spoke.

Ritsu sighed.

"Well, then, we're going to make sure their kid gets all the time they can give to him in jail, and from what I've learned, his actions have earned him more than 15 years behind bars.", Mrs. Akiyama stood up from the table, "Either they drop the charges, or we press the full amount against that pig"

Ritsu hummed and looked at the Detective.

"I'll see what they say."

"You go do that", the lawyer crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll be back", the detective left the room and went to the other.

Mio remained quiet.

Ritsu sighed, "Gee, all this because I wanted to treat you at that burger joint huh"

Mio's parents looked at the Tainaka teen, she had specks of blood all over her face and shirt.

"Burger joint?", the lawyer questioned.

Ritsu nodded and spun a bit on the chair she was handcuffed to, "Say, let this go, I'll be fine, this isn't the first time for me ya' know. I'll call my dad, he'll get me off, I wouldn't want you guys to pay money for me."

Mio's parents both looked at each other.

"I don't charge, Sport", the lawyer spoke with a chuckle, he took off his glass and smiled towards the Tainaka.

Ritsu stopped spinning the rolly chair she was cuffed to and hummed.

"I'm Mio's uncle, I don't charge family when they have issues, and I won't charge you a dime either, you saved my Niece from being violated by that animal."

"We're very thankful for you jumping in and helping our daughter", Mio's mother spoke with a warm smile.

"Yeah, very. Our daughter means so much to us, she's always being harassed by bullies, it's not right, It's nice to see that she has a real friend willing to protect her."

Ritsu blushed a bit. she looked away.

Mio blushed as well.

Mio's uncle noticed this, "You two are friends right?"

Ritsu hummed and turned away in the chair.

Mio saw that Ritsu wasn't talking, she spoke up instead. "Not quite...", Mio averted eye contact with the adults.

"Then what are you two?", Mio's father asked with a slight frown.

Mio shrugged.

"Mio, Honey-"

"The charges are dropped, her lawyer came in", the detective from earlier came back.

Mio's parents were confused, Mio's uncle looked at the tawny haired teen.

"Oi, Idiot, what did you do this time!", a male's voice boomed loudly.

Ritsu sighed heavily.

The detective stepped aside, revealing a tall, lean, Amber eyed Man, Satoshi and another male with them as well.

"Tsk, Idiot of a child honestly, I've invested so much into you, You brat.", the man glared at Ritsu, Ritsu only looked down.

The detective unlocked the cuffs and let Ritsu free.

"Dad-"

"Idiot!", The Amber eyed man roughly grabbed Ritsu by the shoulder.

Ritsu visibly winced.

Mio and her family looked on in surprise.

"You always get into trouble, I always have to come and save your stupid ass! When will you grow up? Your brother's a good boy, why couldn't you be more like him? I never get anything positive from you, I only ever get shit, shit, and more of it as the years go by."

Ritsu remained quiet, she wore a blank look.

Mio felt her heart break for Ritsu, 'Tainaka-san'

"What'd I tell you about fighting, by the time you're 20, Your record'll be trash, you'll never be able to take over the company for me if you make trash out of your name!"

"Sir, please stop", Mio's uncle stood up from his seat.

Ritsu's father hummed and glared at the black haired man.

"Tsk", Ritsu's father sent glares towards the Akiyama's, "For a girl, You imbecile.", Mr. Tainaka slapped Ritsu over the head, hard enough to make Ritsu step out of the interrogation room.

Mio's parents were both very much disgusted with how Ritsu's father was treating her.

"I'll send you a check", the tall Tainaka man said.

"That's not-"

"Sorry, but I dislike free things".

With that, the Tainakas took their leave.

Mio was left in surprise.

"Now I remember where I heard that name from...", Mio's uncle spoke. "Her father's the president of T.E.C.H Corps. Hisashi Tainaka"

"T.E.C.H Corps. President and founder of the multi billion dollar company, Huh, shit, that doesn't mean he has to treat his kid like shit.", Mr. Akiyama said with a frown.

"Calm down honey", Mr. Akiyama calmed her husband down.

"Ritsu", Mio said quietly, tears in her eyes.

Mio's family members looked at her.

"Mio honey"

"Ritsu...I said bad things to her, yet...she kept trying to...", Mio sobbed and buried her face into her hands.

"Mio honey"

Mio's uncle smiled weakly, "We all make mistakes..."

Mio's father looked on in silence, something running in his mind, "For a girl..."

"What's wrong?", Mio's mother asked her husband.

"He seemed fairly mad at the fact that she protected Mio", he said.

Both Mio's mother and father looked at Mio, whom was sobbing.

'Could it be?'

"I caught on to that too", Mio's uncle said as he leaned against a wall. "I've heard about somethings...About the Tainakas, maybe we can talk about this another time"

"Sure thing, Hide"

"Well, I think I'll be taking my leave now, seeing as everything's fine now, We'll talk more another day, Good-bye Tomio, Kyouko and Mio"

"Bye", both Akiyamas responded.

* * *

 _After everything happened, Takeshi and nishio were going to do time in prison, attempt rape was very heavily frowned upon, Mugi's father made sure both guys did a long time._

 _Ritsu went back to school the following week after, many people talked about what had happened._

 _Mio was left alone, Mugi continued to be her friend, they got even closer._

 _But after all this...one person seemed to be forgotten...Anri, the person who started it all._

* * *

"Ritsu, You're back!", Yui hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, I am", Ritsu looked away.

"Hey, Cheer up, we need you on board by next week, next week's the finals, we gotta bring the cup home", Himeko grinned.

Ritsu merely nodded.

"Ah, hey, wanna sit with Kotobuki and Aki-"

"No", Ritsu deadpanned.

Yui hummed, "Ricchan?"

"I...I wanna be alone, leave me alone, guys", Ritsu sighed and walked away from the girls.

"Uh...well, okay, Captain", all the girls frowned.

* * *

 _'Useless Kid! Imbecile!'_

 _'You're infatuated with that girl huh? shit, it's not like she'll return those feelings Idiot, listen, I already locked you in with another woman anyways, after you graduate, you'll be going to Russia, You're going to run the company expansion got it. Keep yourself in check, If you get close to that girl and she finds out about your 'Extra Package', word'll go around and we'll have a hard time to get it off of us, we'll have to pay a doctor to say you're 'Normal' again.'_

Ritsu heavily sighed, she stuffed her hands into her sweat pant's pockets...

"Infatuated...I really wasn't, she's pretty, but...", Ritsu shook her head, "Damn it"

Ritsu's life wasn't exactly easy, her father was quite firm and strict, Ritsu didn't exactly make the cut in his eyes, he always thought she performed below others, her grades weren't so impressive either, she was always in trouble...the only thing that made him happy, was when she first became Team captain, she was quite skilled in the field.

"He's never proud of me, now matter what I do.", Ritsu sighed again.

"Never..."

"...That shouldn't matter, Tainaka-san", a soft voice spoke up from behind Ritsu.

Ritsu hummed and turned around. "A-Akiyama-san"

Mio smiled weakly, "Be you, don't be what someone else wants you to be, Don't be the best of the best, but be the best person you could be"

"Uh...Akiyama-san"

"You skipped class huh?"

"Uh, You did too, I mean, you're here with me", Ritsu said.

Mio shrugged, "The talk in class...they can't seem to drop the situation"

Ritsu's eyes met Mio's, "Really?"

"Yeah"

Ritsu sighed and soon looked over a bleacher, she sat in a spot behind some bleachers on the field, she'd always come to this place when ever she skipped classes.

"How'd you find me?"

"Your friend told me where to look", Mio admitted with a small smile.

"Ah..."

"Uh...Say, do you think...we can start over?", Mio asked, a blush washing over her cheeks.

Ritsu hummed and soon faced Mio once again, "You want that?"

Mio nodded, "I'd really like that, besides...you never brought me a burger"

Ritsu's eyes opened wide, "Uh, Y-You wanna go, like...right now?"

Mio nodded, "Sure, I'd like that", the ravenette winked cheerily.

"Well, then, let's hit the parking lot and go from there.", Ritsu's mood shifted to a more positive one.

"Oh and Um...call me Ritsu".

Mio blushed, "Call me, Mio"

Ritsu's grin came back, "Mio-chuan"

"I-Idiot", Mio blushed and stood up from the ground.

Ritsu followed Mio, "Let's go then"

* * *

"I can't believe it"

"Ah-ha, you told ya', this place is great.", Ritsu grinned as she sipped from her soda.

Mio blushed and sipped from her own drink as well.

"Thanks a lot, this was a good way to pass the time, I mean, let's not make this a habit either.", Mio smiled sweetly towards the Tainaka teen.

Ritsu's eyes brightened, this was different for her, sure she had other friends and all, but this time, with Mio, she felt different, sure alot's happened, her and Mio getting off on the wrong foot for starters, but she pushed that aside and liked spending time with the ravenette, she liked her...

Mio smiled, "Um, let's go to my place, it's across the street and all."

"Sure, geez, I wouldn't have taken you for a skipper at all, especially, skipping the rest of school today, I see you slipping, Akiyama."

Mio chuckled, "Shut up"

"Got it, Princess."

"Idiot"

With that, Ritsu paid and both teens walked across the street to Mio's place.

"Where are your parents?", Ritsu asked as they walked into the Akiyama's lavish apartment.

"Their at home."

Ritsu hummed, "You live on your own?"

"Yeah, I found it easier to live closer to school, I could get there faster with out having to wake up so early.". Mio explained.

"I see, same with me, well, I live with my younger brother, my dad...well, he lives else where.", Ritsu trailed off a bit.

"Oh", Mio sighed, "You fath-"

"Mio-chan's coming home soon, Honey, let's get some food ready for her."

Both teens froze when they heard the familiar voices of Mio's parents.

"C-Crap", Mio whispered and took Ritsu by the hand, both teens quickly went up to Mio's room.

"Lock the door?", Ritsu asked.

"No, Closet, they'll think I'm so in here if the door's locked, i'll get in trouble, especially if you're in here with me."

"Wait, so you want me to hide in the closet?", Ritsu asked.

"No, well...I-"

"I think it's in Mio's room, Honey", Mio's mother's voice came close.

Ritsu grabbed Mio, and both slipped into the tight closet.

Mio turned around so that her back was against the Tainaka's front.

Ritsu nearly chocked when she felt Mio's perfect Bottom press against her crotch, she screwed her eyes shut.

Mio looked through the spaces between the closet door's bars.

Ritsu swallowed hard and tried to ignore the fact that Mio's butt was against her front.

"Hmmm, where would Mio-chan keep it", Mio's mother now came into the room and looked around.

Mio observed her mother, ' still not realizing that her butt was literally driving the Tainaka to sweat beads.

"Mio", Ritsu whispered softly, yet in a panic manner.

Mio fixed her posture and looked at Ritsu, "What?" she whispered back.

"Uh...Could you not bend over so much, or um, press your butt so firmly against me?", Ritsu swallowed hard.

Mio blushed, "Uh, S-Sorry, um", Mio turned around and now faced the Tainaka

Ritsu's heart picked up, "Um...I don't know which one's worse", She gulped as she whispered.

Mio frowned a bit, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"U-Uh...", Ritsu averted eye contact with Mio.

'Ritsu?- Wait a minute...is she trying to tell me something?', Mio blushed now.

"R-Ritsu?"

"What?", Ritsu spoke slightly breathy.

"Your...Your hearts beating pretty fast, You alright?", Mio asked with a blush, she pretty much figure the Tainaka teen out.

Ritsu nodded, still avoiding the Akiyama's gaze.

"I can't find it", Mio's mother said as she sat on Mio's bed.

Mio brought a hands up and took Ritsu's face into it, "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you're fine"

Ritsu blushed, her amber eyes looked frightened, "Um...I...Um, I'm fine"

Mio searched Ritsu's eyes, she knew the taller teen was lying, "Ritsu, be honest"

Ritsu looked way, "We've recently met and all, all this stuff's happened, and now we're on better terms and all, I don't mess it all up", Ritsu said, still quietly.

"What is it?"

"When I first saw you...I...I thought you were hot", Ritsu spoke bluntly.

Mio Squeaked a bit, her face grew very hot.

"I...I uhh, guess you could say...I wanted a bit more then friendship with you...", Ritsu admitted.

Mio blushed furiously, the thought of just jumping out of the closet and telling her parents about her skipping school sounded like a pretty good idea at the moment...but then again...she kinda knew already, by how flirtatious Ritsu was when they first met.

"Y-You like me?"

Ritsu nodded, "Y-yeah, I thought you were very attractive."

Mio got in thought, 'She's not a bad person, Ritsu's different, sure she's with the jerks and all, but she protected when it came down to me. She's also...kinda cute herself.'

"I...Um, You're cute", Mio admitted and felt her body grow even more warm.

Ritsu blushed, her eyes seemed to brighten, "Uh...Mio"

Mio looked up, her eyes finally meeting Amber ones.

"When we first met about two weeks ago, you said those things about yourself...well, they were true", Mio blushed.

Ritsu smiled, "Well, then, I guess we can also add a few more things to you too.", the smile turned into a grin.

"fair enough", Mio whispered.

Ritsu's eyes softened, she searched Mio's eyes and began to lean forward, Mio understood and followed the Tawny haired teen, Mio's hands still on Ritsu's face, she caress Ritsu's cheeks, with the pad of her thumbs. Ritsu's hands found their way onto Mio's Hips.

Their breaths mingled.

'My first kiss', Mio allowed her eyes to flutter shut

Ritsu smirked and took Mio's soft supple lips into her own.

Mio instantly felt her knees get weak, Ritsu noticed this and supported Mio.

'So warm...Soft, Sweet", Ritsu thought as her lips moved against Mio's.

'Warm', Mio thought as their lips pecked each others, each peck getting more and more passionate, and maybe a little too loud?

The sound of their lips coming off of each others was slightly hearable from with in the bed room.

Mio held Ritsu's face, she pressed her body close to Ritsu's.

Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio and began to deepen the kiss, she poked Mio's bottom lip with her tongue, Mio unintentionally moaned.

"E-Etto?", Mio's mother looked at the closet door and blushed, 'M-Mio?'

"Honey, you found it?", Mr. Akiyama called out to his wife from down stairs.

"Almost", she replied, she stood up from the bed and carefully walked to the closet.

Both teens lost in their make out session, they didn't notice the closet door open.

Ritsu's hands drifted down, she felt herself get turned on, she was starting to get...hard.

Mio allowed Ritsu's tongue to win dominance over hers.

"U-Uhhhh", Mio's mother was blushing red, "K-Kids?"

Mio broke the kiss in surprise and turned around, "M-Mom?", Mio stuttered out, a deep red blush on her own cheeks.

Kyouko, stepped back, "U-Um...wh-what are you two doing? and why aren't you in school? e-explain", Kyouko stuttered out and closed the bed room door so Mio's father would come in if he walked upstairs.

"Um, Uh, M-Mom...I, uh...", Mio was horrified to be honest.

Kyouko looked at a stiff Tainaka, "Y-You...So, You two are...for how long?"

"U-Uh, Today", Ritsu answered, her lips a rosy color since Mio and her kissed a bit roughly.

"J-Just today?"

Mio nodded, "Y-Yeah, Just today"

Kyouko looked at both teens, "You sure?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am", Ritsu gulped.

Kyouko now wore a serious expression, "You Two Serious? I need to know just what exactly you two are"

"Um...", Mio didn't know what to say.

Ritsu licked her lips, 'Grow a pair, Ritsu!', Ritsu stepped up and In front of Mio and stood before Mio's mother, she bowed sincerely, "I Like Your daughter, I want her to be my girlfriend, please give me shot with her"

Kyouko blushed, "T-Tainaka-san"

Mio blushed as well, "Ritsu"

"I'll take good care of her, I swear", Ritsu felt her heart beating in her chest at more than 100 mph, she was sweating up a storm.

Kyouko observed the Tainaka, 'I mean, If they do get really serious, Mio will be financially secure. Tainaka's protective of her as well.'

"Very well, You're passed me Tainaka, Now try and get passed her father, not today of course, I'm thinking he'll kill you now, try tomorrow."

Ritsu breathed out, "Thanks"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you before he does, got it?"

Mio blushed, "M-Mom"

Kyouko nodded her head. "Hide, I'll be leaving, your father might decide to come in her himself, i'll try and detour him, when we leave, you girls leave as well."

"Right"

With that, Mio's mother walked out the room and things went smoothly, for Ritsu however, her and Mio made out most of the time after.

"You liked me since the beginning?", Mio asked as they laid in each others arms in Ritsu's bed.

"Pretty much", Ritsu chuckled slightly.

Mio smiled, "I...I Thought you were good looking", the Akiyama admitted.

Ritsu smiled and kissed Mio on the lips tenderly.

Both teens were now at Ritsu's place.

'Can't believe it!', Ritsu pulled away, but she knew there was still one more thing she had to get off her chest to feel completely free.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, she pulled away from Mio.

Mio hummed questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"Um...There's one more thing, Mio...Uh...The reason why it bothered me when you pressed against me."

Mio looked at Ritsu seriously.

"What is it, Ritsu."

"Let's be honest here, Mio...Uh...How do I say this..."

Mio sat up on the bed. "Just say it"

"It's easier said than done, Mio"

"Ritsu say it"

The Tainaka sighed, "Um, did you feel anything? Like...Um, ag-against you?"

Mio tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Like...um... Well...when we kissed and got a bit heated, I sorta...Um...GotReallyHard", Ritsu said the last two words fast, really fast.

Mio looked at Ritsu surprised, "What?"

Ritsu screwed her eyes shut, and turned away, her face was red in embarrassment, 'What if dad's right?...He'll definitely get mad'

"I...I got...I...", Ritsu gritted her teeth.

Mio saw the struggle, she blushed, "Just say it, not too fast, normal paced"

"I'm...Not uh normal, exactly..."

Mio was either really slow or was just waiting for Ritsu to say it clearly.

"I still don't understand."

"Damn it Mio, aren't you smart?"

Mio frowned, "Hey, don't take it out on me now, just say it already."

Ritsu groaned and took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "I got the 'Tool' in my pants."

Mio once again wore a perplexed look on her face...then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh God", Mio Blushed heavily

"Hate me?", Ritsu closed her eyes waiting to be criticized. but it never came

"Um...Well, maybe Dad'll be fine with us if he finds out we get to have a kid", Mio spoke with a sheepish smile on her face.

Ritsu blushed, "K-Kids? M-Mio"

Mio blushed even more, "N-No, not yet, I mean...if you want, no wait, what am I saying, we can't have one yet, I mean maybe after when we graduate and have jobs and-"

Mio nervous jabbering was cut off by Ritsu tackling her to the bed.

"R-Ritsu"

"Nervous talked much?", Ritsu chuckled, returning to her cheery ways.

"I-Idiot"

"So, what'll we name our first kid?", Ritsu grinned.

Mio hummed, "Shut up, we'll talk kids later on down the line, we barely just got together this afternoon, let's take this slow"

"You're the one that brought that subject up, Mio, if anything, you should really slow down-ITAI"

Mio kneed Ritsu's spot, now figuring that Ritsu was as vulnerable as every other male.

"Don't try me Tainaka, or you can kiss the chances of _Ever_ , having kids good-bye"

"Oh...K", Ritsu squeaked out as she balled up, holding herself.

* * *

Hope y'all liked this so far, and yes...it's a futa...so yeah...This fic'll be extremely short as hell, cause it's a two shot, so yeah, but I mean, there will be a lot of words in these two chapters and all.

Why might I have written this instead of updating my other main fics you may ask...well, because this was a requested fic from a dear friend of mine, He wanted me to get a two shot out, Futa specifically so yeah...Happy birthday to him!

Expect this fic to be done by tomorrow, then i'll be going back to releasing update for my main fics!

The werewolf one's the one readers want updated the most, so i'll be shooting an update after I finish this two shoter tomorrow.

Be on the look out for that I guess.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.

* * *

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 Finally

Hey-ya, last chapter here, Hope y'all like it.

* * *

I Apologize for the wait and any typos.

* * *

"Morning, Babe", Ritsu smirked as she greeted her new girlfriend.

With a roll of the eyes, Mio greeted back, "Morning, Knucklehead"

"Ouch, why so, Unlovable today?", Ritsu chuckled as she began to start her car.

Mio sighed and shrugged, "Mom wouldn't let me sleep last night, she came into my room and threw a whole bunch of questions at me."

Ritsu hummed, "That sucks, say, you wanna go to school today? if you don't want to, we could head back to my place and chill, or go somewhere else if you'd like.", the Tainaka proposed innocently.

Mio nodded as she turned to the Tainaka, "No thanks, Baka. We're heading to school today", Mio buckled her seat belt and sighed.

Ritsu pouted, "Fine, Fine, but after school, I wanna hang out, that okay?", Ritsu took the car's clutch in hand and shifted it to drive, she stepped lightly on the pedal and the car began to move.

"After school sounds fine, but...don't you have practice?", Mio brought up, knowing that the championship for the cup was only a few days away.

Ritsu face palmed, "Damn! I almost forgot. geez, You're right.", Ritsu grumbled, "Looks like my schedule just filled up, Ugh this sucks!", the Driving teen frowned.

The ravenette smiled weakly, "It's okay, go to practice and make sure you kick some butt at the finals."

Ritsu nodded, "Tsk, I'll kick some alright. we're so gonna take this cup again"

Ritsu grinned triumphantly as she steered into the school's parking lot.

Mio giggled lightly, "We better, Love"

a small blush made itself present on the lacrosse team captain's cheeks, she smirked cheekily, she felt proud at the moment. 'Having a shot with such a beautiful woman, oh wow.'

Amber eyes turned to face the ravenette's figure, Mio unbuckled the seat belt and turned to the Tainaka as the car parked and the engine shut off.

"W-What?", Mio spoke with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh, Nothing.", Ritsu grinned and got out of her car, she walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for her girlfriend, the grin never leaving her face.

Mio smiled, her cheeks still had a pink hue to them. "T-Thanks", Mio said as she stepped out of the car.

"No problem babe", Ritsu shut the car door and put an arm around Mio's shoulders.

Mio blushed furiously.

the two teens were unknowingly drawing other student's attention, all watched and murmured.

"Are they...together?"

"No way"

"Tainaka with her?"

Ritsu's head band wasn't it's usual yellow, it was a different one, a red one.

Mio felt eyes on her all of a sudden, she began to feel uncomfortable.

"People are watching us, Ritsu", Mio looked down.

Ritsu hummed and looked around, some students quickly looked away, other kept on staring.

"take a picture why don'tcha"

"Ritsu, stop", Mio pinched Ritsu's side and got away from the tawny haired teen.

"What? C'mon Mio"

Mio sighed and looked around, "Listen, we'll talk more at lunch okay"

Ritsu was going to say something, but Mio turned away and began to head off to class first.

'Damn it'. Ritsu sighed and rubbed the back of her head, she still saw a few people staring at her.

"Fuck're you looking at?"

* * *

"Mio-chan, what's going on? what's the rumors about you getting together with some team captain about?", a certain blonde asked as Mio sat into her desk.

Mio shrugged, "It sure went around pretty quick huh"

Mugi's eyebrow went up, she sat next to Mio, "So It's true?"

Mio nodded, a blush coming on. "Y-Yeah, we're together."

Mugi was surely taken aback, "Wow"

"She's really nice"

"She?", Mugi blushed.

Mio averted eye contact with the blonde, "Yeah, she. her name is-"

"So You got together with Ricchan huh?", a bubbly voice came into the conversation.

Mio and Mugi both looked up, both saw a figure dressed in cheerleader uniform, her chocolate brown eyes held a childish demeanor to them.

the ravenette nodded shyly.

the girl grinned sweetly and toothy, "Heheh, Say, sit with us at Lunch, you and your friend here", the girl offered.

Mugi looked at Mio, Mio was going to decline but soon another voice joined in.

"C'mon Akiyama-san, We'd like to get to know you is all, Ritsu sure seems pretty bubbly about getting together with you"

Mio shrugged, "I-I um, I guess I can, Tachibana-san, Hirasawa-san"

Himeko grinned, "Sweet, Ritsu's girlfriend is gonna sit with us", the teen called out to Ichigo.

"Cool", Ichigo smiled warmly.

Mio sighed, she felt her heart thumping loudly, being called Ritsu's girlfriend out loud made her feel warm.

Mugi looked at Mio.

"See ya' then", Yui waved off as she and Himeko left the classroom to get to their own.

Ichigo came in and shot Mio a smile as she sat at her desk.

'Lunch'

"You sure, Mio-chan?", Mugi asked, seeing how flustered Mio became.

"Yeah, and there, you can meet her..."

Mugi blushed and nodded, "I look forward to it"

After that, the teacher walked in, and class soon started. the topic of the class seemed to be two subjects. The Lacrosse finals cup, and the lacrosse team captain's new relationship.

Mio just ignored all the talk and did her work.

Mugi was very curious as to who might managed to get the shy Akiyama's heart.

'The lacrosse team captain huh?', the blonde thought, she felt giddy, she hoped that the girl Mio was with, would treat her good.

Time went by pretty quick, the end of the third period came and Time for lunch was coming up, and finally, the bell rang.

Ichigo stood up and yawned as she stretched, she looked at the blonde and the ravenette, she walked over to the two girls.

"So?", Ichigo smiled.

"We're going", Mio spoke and got up.

Mugi stood up as well, "Hai"

Both teens followed the brown haired girl, many students stared on as the three walked to Ritsu's lunch spot.

"They so stare too much", Ichigo mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"It's been like this all day so far", Mio commented.

Ichigo sighed, "Geez, Ritsu gets a girlfriend and it's like the world ends", the girl chuckled.

Mugi wore a thoughtful expression on her face.

'Hmm'

"Senpais?", a small voice spoke.

Ichigo and the two other teens stopped in their steps.

"Azusa-chan"

"Azusa"

Both Mio and Mugi greeted their friend.

Ichigo crossed her arms over her chest, she stared the kohai down, not in a bad way, just curious.

"Um, where are you two going?", the kohai asked, bento box in hand.

"We-"

"Gonna eat lunch, wanna come along?", Ichigo piped up.

Mugi turned to the teen, Mio hummed.

'Azusa could meet Ritsu too, why not'

Mio nodded, "Come along, Azusa"

Azusa nodded, she did plan to sit with her senpais and asked about all the commotion as of lately, so why not.

"Sure"

* * *

"Ah, Took you guys long enough", a voice chuckled lightly.

Mio blushed, seeing whom the voice belonged to.

"Shut it, Ritsu"

Ritsu grinned and winked towards her lover, "Hey now, I was just playin'. geez Babe, you're so serious"

The group already by the bleachers all chuckled.

Azusa hummed in confusion, Mugi's eyes scanned the Tainaka in surprise.

"Ichi-chan", Yui clapped like a child, "Ricchan!"

"Captain's girlfriend aboard", Himeko chuckled.

Mio blushed.

"Hey, Hey, Only I get to tease", Ritsu smiled and reached out to get Mio's hand into her own, Mio walked into Ritsu's arms and allowed the teen to hold her.

Ritsu grinned as she intwind her hand with Mio's, she held Mio close to her, Mio's back pressed against Ritsu's front.

"Brought your friends I see", Ritsu smiled towards the two blushing girls, "Heya"

Yui grinned, "More people to make friends with!", the teen clapped childishly once again.

Ichigo and Himeko both giggled.

'T-Tainaka-san, she doesn't remember me?', Mugi thought as she stared at her bestfriend's girlfriend.

"I'm Ritsu, Ritsu-"

"Tainaka", Mugi finished.

Ritsu hummed, "Yep"

Azusa bowed, "Azusa Nakano"

Mio smiled towards her kohai, but looked questioningly at her blonde haired best friend.

Mugi sighed lightly, "Kotobuki"

That last name got the smile off of Ritsu's face quickly.

everyone of Ritsu's friend there at the time all caught the change.

"Kotobuki, as in..."

Mugi nodded as she crossed her arms over he busty chest. "Kotobuki Tsumugi, daughter of Isamu Kotobuki, president and founder of Kotobuki corps."

Ritsu hummed, she wore a plain face.

Mio turned her head to see Ritsu's expression.

"Oh...well then, I guess you were familiar after all. I've seen you at the negotiation parties my father would have."

Mugi nodded, "Yeah"

Ritsu cleared her throat and slightly gestured for Mio to get off of her, "Well then, pleasure to meet you once again, Kotobuki-san"

Mugi hummed, she skipped the intro, "Mind if we talk?"

the taller teen shrugged and gave Mio a glance before walking towards the blonde

Azusa and Mio were both confused, they'd rarely see the Kotobuki get serious.

"Well then...this got awkward pretty fast", Himeko said.

"Yeah, I mean, don't their families have some type of beef?", Yui chimed in.

"That's what I heard", Ichigo piped up.

"Beef?", Azusa questioned one of her senpais.

Yui responded quick, "Yeah, Ritsu's father dislikes Mr. Kotobuki, they have some type of rivalry going on"

Mio crossed her arms over her chest, "Really?"

"Yeah. Listen Akiyama-san, You're not just dating anyone, You just so happen to be dating the daughter of one of the most powerful families. Ritsu's as wealthy as they get", Himeko explained as she sat on a bleacher, legs crossed.

"Your friend's also pretty powerful", Ichigo added, leaning against a pole.

Azusa sighed, she just wanted to eat her lunch, she turned and soon came to realize that a certain brunette was eyeing her.

"Eh?"

Yui smiled towards the azure haired girl, "Heya, say, how's about while those two settle their conversation, we all eat before the bell rings"

all the girls shrugged, Azusa sighed and took a seat at one of the bleachers, Yui took the liberty of sitting next to Azusa, she grinned.

"Senpai-"

"Yui's fine", Yui cut the kohai off with a smile.

"Ah, um, Y-Yui-san.", Azusa blushed and turned to the ravenette, "Ah, Mio-chan, how long have you've been with Tainaka-senpai?"

Mio blushed and spoke, "We got together yesterday"

"Yesterday huh, How'd it happen", Himeko asked, she was quite curious, she opened her lunch box and began to eat.

"Yeah, fill us in", Yui clapped.

Mio smiled, "We went to my place, she had given me a ride there, and well...she confessed and I...I felt the same way."

as the teens at the bleachers all began to talk and chat, Mugi and Ritsu began to have their own conversation.

"Why are you with her?", Mugi asked with a frown.

Ritsu frowned as well, "because I like her", the taller teen replied.

Mugi rolled her eyes, "I know your kind, Tainaka-san."

Ritsu growled lightly, "Oh, and what is my kind?"

"Players, jerks, unfaithful and dishonest". Mugi answered.

Ritsu scoffed, "You don't know me"

"Good, and I don't want to", Mugi replied.

"What's your problem with me?", Ritsu asked, knowing that this blonde was her girlfriend's best friend, she knew that Mugi could have a chance at ruining her relationship.

"You don't like Mio, you're using her for something aren't you?"

"No, i'm not. I'm being forreal, I like her, she's my girlfriend and i'd like it if you didn't jeopardize my relationship with her. I'm being honest and serious, Kotobuki-san"

Mugi didn't trust the Tainaka, she knew how wealthy brats were, she was one herself, well, not a brat, but she was wealthy and she knew plenty of people that shown her that wealthy people, aren't really the best match for a commoner.

"Why do you like her?", Mugi pressed.

"Tsumugi", Ritsu used the blonde's first name, "I saved her twice, got a beating from my father, after he bailed me out of jail and I had to put a lawyer on. give me a break, I really do like her, I wouldn't use her for anything, she likes me too, okay."

Mugi flinched slightly at the mention of Ritsu getting a beating from her father. "Mio's my best friend, I don't want her to get hurt, she-"

"I won't hurt her, I promise.", Ritsu sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ritsu spoke once more, "Just cause our fathers hate each other, doesn't mean we should follow in their steps, we should try and be friends, get along with each other, you'll see who I really am then"

Mugi thought about it, then nodded, "Fine, but hurt her, and i'll hurt you"

The Tainaka nodded, "Right, so, we cool now?"

Mugi sighed, "Just for now"

"Alright"

finally, the two walked to the group, they had about ten minutes to eat before lunch ended.

"You two went off for a while", Mio questioned.

Ritsu grinned as she walked directly towards her girlfriend, "Just chatting is all, Babe"

Mugi gave Mio a reassuring smile.

Mio shifted to allow Ritsu to sit next to her, Ritsu wrapped a protective arm around Mio's waist, she smirked as she kissed Mio's cheek.

Azusa blushed as she observed the two.

Mugi simply looked away, 'Tainaka better treat her right'

after eating and small conversations, the group enjoyed the new company of Mio and her friends, they decided that they'd want to hang out again.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the school's gonna be cancelled, for the rest of the week after tomorrow, school needs some maintenance", Yui said.

"A party?", Mugi added with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, shoot, it's gonna be lit as hell", Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, you three should totally go", Yui piped up once again.

Mio hummed and looked at Ritsu, Ritsu smiled.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, Baby"

Mio blushed whenever Ritsu called by a name that wasn't hers.

"I guess I'd go", Mio said, she turned to her friends.

Mugi nodded, "I'll go too, what about you, Azusa-chan"

Azusa nodded, "I don't know, I don't think I can make it-"

"Nonsense, If you need a ride, I can pick you up", Yui smiled sweetly.

Azusa blushed, "Um, well, I mean, my parents are kind strict"

Yui countered, "If their the issue, than if you want, I could totally convince them", Yui suggested.

Himeko and Ichigo both agreed, "Oh yeah, Yui's so good with that parent stuff, she always gets her way somehow."

Azusa sighed, "I guess, you could try your luck if you want-"

"Great!", Yui stood up, "Today, I'm going to drop you off, and I'll meet them then", Yui threw her hands up in the air.

"Eh?! So soon?", Azusa blushed.

"Yep, the sooner the better."

"F-Fine"

"Oh, Yui", Ritsu chuckled, knowing how stuborn her best friend was.

"So it's settled, we're so going to the party!", Himeko fist pumped.

"Pretty much", Ritsu said.

the bell finally rang.

"Damn, time's up", Ritsu sighed out. 'Aw, I didn't get to spend much with Mio.'

"Back to classes huh", Mio said as she stood up with Ritsu.

"Yeah, well, I won't be seeing you after school today, I mean, unless you wanna stick around for practice, I can drop you off after, and maybe I can stick around at your place", Ritsu smirked.

Mio blushed, "Shut up"

"Ooooh, Ricchan", Yui clapped her hands together

Himeko and Ichigo both took Yui by the collar of her cheerleader uniform and dragged her away from the couple.

"See ya'" the three girl went off.

Mugi and Azusa both waved off as well.

Mio sighed and hugged the Tainaka, Ritsu smiled and hugged the Akiyama back tenderly, she kissed Mio's forehead.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class, I don't want you to be late", Ritsu wrapped an arm around Mio, both walked towards the school's door to get in.

"Right", Mio allowed the protective Tainaka's arm to wrap around her.

"So, will you stick around for practice?", Ritsu asked.

"Sure, you'll drop me off right?"

"Yeah, of course, and maybe...you can let me stick around for a bit?", Ritsu smirked in a cunning manner.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Maybe"

getting to Mio's class, Ritsu let Mio go, "Bye babe, we'll talk more after practice", Ritsu gave Mio a wink and a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

The Akiyama smiled, "We will, Love"

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quick, Ritsu's practice came about, Mio sat around and watched, Ritsu saw Mio and waved a few times, Ritsu was all sweaty and her gear was all dirty with dirt and grass stains.

Mio blew a discreet kiss towards the Tainaka, a blush adorned her cheeks.

'She's good', Mio smiled, her eyes followed Ritsu's figure on the field, 'Guess that's why she's captain.'

"Yeah, Tainaka!", the Coach cheered out as he ran to her and spoke with her, he then yelled out to the team.

"Wrap it up ladies!"

"Hai", the team yelled out and went off, except for Ritsu.

Mio looked on as the two seemed to be having a conversation, Mio noticed Ritsu's facial expressions change from time to time.

Mio was now curious.

Ritsu gave the coach a toothy grin as the coach dipped his hand into her hair and messed with it. "Keep it up Kid!", he said, he left her side and ran off to fetch his own belongings.

Ritsu stood with her gear on, the grin still on her face.

Mio couldn't help but get up and walk down the bleachers, she stepped onto the field and walked to the geared up Tainaka, "Ritsu?"

Ritsu's amber eyes looked at Mio, she smiled brightly, "Man, Mio."

Mio hummed as she reached out to take Ritsu's hand into her own, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's perfect!", Ritsu used her free hand to take off her helmet, she grinned and leaned forward, planting a peck against her lover's lips.

Mio sighed into the kiss and brought a hand up to caress Ritsu's chest gear, breaking the kiss she smiled with a light blush.

"Ritsu?"

"Colleges are looking at me, Mio, they like me", Ritsu seemed to be brimming with happiness. "Dad'll lay off of me for a bit"

Mio smiled, "Oh wow, Ritsu"

"Yeah, I know right, Man. The college I want to go to actually wants me"

Mio hummed, "What college is that?"

"Tokyo U! My old man went there, he'll be happy to find out that I'll be going to!", Ritsu threw her arms up.

Mio smiled, wait a minute she thought, don't they have a year left of schooling to go through, "Ritsu, you're still in your second year."

"I know, I know. I'll be going after I graduate of course, this offer came to be because of this cup's importance. If we win, they'll let me in when I graduate, with an athlete's all paid scholarship.", Ritsu explained.

"Wow", Mio looked away slightly, 'Tokyo is where she wants to go'

Ritsu noticed Mio's mood shift into a thoughtful one, "What's up Babe?"

"Oh nothing", the Akiyama smiled, she took Ritsu's hand into her own, "C'mon, let's go to my place and celebrate", Mio said.

Ritsu grinned, "Oh~ Celebrate~", Ritsu cooed.

Mio blushed, "Not like that, Idiot. My parents'll probably stop by"

"Awww, then how's about we head to my place, Ba-"

"No way", Mio deadpanned.

"Aw, fine, your place it is then"

Both teens exited off the field and to Ritsu's car.

"You're such a pervert now that I think about it", Mio sighed out as she and Ritsu entered the car.

Ritsu smirked, "Just for you"

"Eww", Mio giggled.

'Mio's so beautiful', Ritsu looked at Mio with gentle eyes, "Mio?"

Mio hummed and turned to her girlfriend, "yes?"

"Thanks"

Mio hummed once more, "For what?"

"For accepting me. For actually giving me a shot with you"

The Ravenette felt her cheeks burn, she smiled sweetly, "Don't get corny on me now"

Ritsu smiled, "Whatever"

"Pfft", Mio giggled

"Stop laughing", Ritsu chuckled out.

"Shut up and drive, Miss corny"

"Shut up, Mio!"

"Whatever"

* * *

Both teens bickered here and there about random things, Ritsu finally made it to Mio's home, she turned to Mio, "So, can I come in?"

Mio shrugged, "Oh, I don't know", a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Miooooo!", Ritsu howled childishly.

"Ritsu, don't get annoying", Mio punched Ritsu's arm Lightly.

"Fine, Fine"

As the two teens chatted a bit more in the care, a pair of amber eyes observed closely.

"Ritsu-oneechan and Akiyama-san?", Satoshi spoke up, he sat next to his father in the care, literally a stone's throw away from Ritsu's.

Mr. Tainaka came to pick Satoshi up from work.

"Akiyama-san, you say?", the man observed closely.

Ritsu got out the car and went to the other side of the car, through the open window, Hisashi was able to hear his daughter's conversation.

"I'll be back, Okay", Ritsu opened the door for Mio.

Mio got out of the car and smiled lightly, "Take a shower here if you want", Mio blushed, her steel grey eyes stared into Ritsu's amber ones.

"You want me to stick around after all", Ritsu grinned cheekily.

"Shut up, Idiot", Mio smiled and allowed Ritsu to press her against the car's passenger side door.

Ritsu's hands rested on Mio's hips, she leaned forward and Kissed Mio on the lips tenderly, softly and sweetly. Mio's hands moved up Ritsu's chest, Mio's arms locked around Ritsu's neck, both teens kissed multiple times.

Hisashi and Satoshi both hummed.

"She lied to me", Satoshi pouted.

Hisashi's eyebrow went up, "How?"

"not to long ago, I asked if that was her girlfriend, she said, No"

Hisashi turned back to the scene and began to rub his chin hairs in thought, 'Akiyama-san huh?'

Mio broke the kiss, "Shower here?"

"Ah...I don't know, I wouldn't want you to bare my children just yet-ACCK!", Ritsu instantly dropped to the floor onto her knees, she held herself as she curled up.

Both Tainakas that were secretly watching gasped in surprise.

Ritsu groaned as she tried to get to her feet.

"Idiot! Urgh!", Mio shook her head and remained by the car.

Ritsu gagged a bit, "Damn it, Mio", the teen squeaked as she held her crotch.

"Keep saying dumb stuff, Ritsu. and like I said, you can kiss the chance to ever have kids goodbye, by the time we actually want those, you won't have 'it' in your pants", Mio crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"N-Noted, Sorry babe", Ritsu got to her feet, shakenly she held onto the car for support.

Hisashi nearly screamed in the car with the window down, he quickly rolled up the window and yelled out, "OH MY GOD! I'M NOT READY TO BE A GRANDFATHER!"

Satoshi screamed out as well, "AHHHHH I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE AFTER ALL!"

Both Tainaka's screamed in the car wildly, some passerby's caught the scene of the wailing Tainakas on the car.

"Weirdos", a man simply said.

Both tainakas worked to catch their breaths.

"Oh man. Dad."

"Holy shit, Ritsu's with that girl!?"

"Obviously!"

Mr. Tainaka breathed in and looked out his car window.

Mio sighed and helped Ritsu to her feet.

"Geez, You really like aiming there huh?", Ritsu groaned as she limped a bit.

"Yep", Mio humph'ed

"Shoot, at this rate, i'm not sure, I can get hard-"

"RITSU!"

"I'm sorry!", Ritsu quickly brought her hand to protect her dick from further harm, "Anything but my babymaker! I actually want to have kids!"

Mio blushed, "I-idiot, just get inside the building, please!"

"F-Fine", Ritsu ran ahead of Mio.

Mio sighed heavily, 'Kids...does this mean...that me and her will have them together?', Mio blushed, she knew she liked the Tainaka, but was it enough to actually believe that her and Ritsu will actually make it far enough in a relationship and have children? 'Ritsu's financially secure, it'd work.'

Mio shook her head, 'It's too soon', Mio walked towards the entrance of the condominium, she entered.

"Wait, she knows?", Hisashi felt his cheeks burn

"About her...uh...thing?"

"Yeah...does she?"

Satoshi nodded, "yeah, I mean, why else would Ritsu bring up the kids thing and why would she hit Ritsu there. I'm almost certain Akiyama-san knows."

Hisashi narrowed his eyes slightly, "How long have they been seeing each other, It'd be a bad thing if Ritsu knocked her up before they even graduate."

Satoshi shrugged, "But wouldn't it be a good thing as well? I mean, You did want Ritsu to have kids, Ritsu's gonn be taking over the family business right? and You want Ritsu to be presented as a male heir, With Akiyama-san baring her kids, it'd all sit well"

"Hmmm, You have a point...but...what about the girl's parents?"

"I don't know"

"Ah, Geez, Ritsu better keep it in her pants, for now at least."

* * *

"Ahhh~", Ritsu moaned in relief as she put an ice pack onto the front of her pants.

Mio blushed, "It wasn't that bad, Idiot."

"You wouldn't understand, Mio. You have something else, you don't have something that hardens and or flops in your pants."

Mio blushed furiously, "Stop, I get it."

the Tainaka Smirked, "I'm just sayin'", Ritsu sighed, "So, um. Where's the shower?"

Mio sighed and took Ritsu by the hand, Ritsu still kept an ice pack against her crotch.

"I'll wash Your clothes, leave them out here and let me know when to come get them once your inside the shower."

"Alright", Ritsu walked into the bathroom and closed the door, she quickly got naked and began to start the shower, she sighed and felt up the water's temperature, she stepped in and called out to Mio. "Babe! I'm in!"

"Hai!", Mio stepped into the bathroom, the water ran and the bathroom got steamy.

Mio picked up Ritsu's gear and clothing, she took the stuff out and closed the door behind her.

as Mio put the gear in the corner of her room, she took Ritsu's sweaty clothing and shoved it inside a washer, as she put the Tainak's white shorts in, a touch screen phone slipped out and fell onto her carpet.

Mio bent down and grabbed the fallen phone, she looked at it and saw that a lot of texts had come in.

Mio put the phone into her pocket and she finished putting the phone inside the washer, she started it and then added the soap.

"It'll be done in 15 minutes", Mio called out.

"Hai", Ritsu replied back from within the shower.

The ravenette sighed and sat on her bed, she blushed, knowing that someone whom was with her so intimately, was taking a shower in her bathroom.

'Ritsu...who'd have thought, she's a knuckle head, but she's definitely going to make it far in life, she's from a wealthy family, she's getting a scholarship to one of Japan's best Uni's-'

Mio's train of thought was cut off when the phone inside her pocket began to ring and vibrate.

Mio pulled the phone out and read the name, 'Her father?!'

Mio got up frantically, she knocked the door, "Ritsu, your father's calling!"

Ritsu was soaping her hair up, she didn't expect her father to be calling her, he never did, and when he did, it was always something very important.

"Crap, Uh...", Ritsu opened her eyes slowly making sure that soap didn't enter her eyes. she reached out the shower and realized that she didn't have a towel.

"Uh...Um", a part of Ritsu wanted to let Mio answer it, but she feared that it'd be a bad idea, she imagined what her father would say.

"Mio, you didn't give me a towel!", Ritsu yelled out in panic.

Mio blushed, "Th-Then, I'll come in"

Ritsu blushed heavily for a change, "What! No, D-Don't!"

"Ritsu, he won't stop calling!", Mio yelled.

"Ok Ok Ok. Just, Don't look."

"F-Fine", Mio opened the door carefully, she went up, her eyes looking to the left, "H-Here", Mio reached out and gave to Phone to Ritsu, Ritsu stopped the shower, her back exposed to Mio, Mio blushed as she saw Ritsu's soap slickened bare back, she was pretty toned up, her butt was perfectly round and toned, her legs and thighs were toned, her back was also in pretty good shape. Ritsu was an athlete of course.

Ritsu had a hand down on herself, she held herself as she faced away from Mio, she didn't mind Mio seeing her back, but it was her front she felt flustered about.

"H-Hello, dad?", Ritsu greeted shakenly.

"Um, Hey, Ritsu", Hisashi greeted a tad awkwardly.

Ritsu's closed her legs tightly together so that Mio couldn't get a glimpse of her 'Package'

"Wh-What's up?"

"Um, I was just... checking up on you is all", Hisashi sighed into the phone.

"Oh...Well, I'm...Fine dad", Ritsu's voice cracked a bit, she felt her heart speed up a bit, 'Since when does he care'

"I came by, I see you weren't home."

"Ah...I'm...Uh...", Ritsu sighed

Mio observed Ritsu, she felt her heart skip, she kinda got the idea about Ritsu's relationship with her father...

'Ritsu'

"Tell Him you're with Me", Mio suggested.

Ritsu's shoulders tensed, she sighed.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?", Hisashi asked.

"I-I...I'm with...", the word couldn't come out, she blushed, she'd never shared anything of this nature with her father, she barely communicated with the man...and when they did, it was usually because she screwed up.

"With?"

Mio sighed, she stepped forward and touched Ritsu's back, "Let me talk to him", Mio's hand caressed the Tainaka's soap slickened shoulder blade. "You need to finish showering, Love"

Ritsu sighed and turned to Mio she gave the phone to Mio.

"Ritsu? hey?", Hisashi spoke into the phone, with slight concern.

Mio smiled and leaned in, she kissed Ritsu's soapy lips, her face scrunched up at the bitter soap taste, she giggled sweetly as she pulled away.

Ritsu smiled lightly.

"Huh?"

Mio winked at Ritsu and walked out of the bathroom with the phone.

Ritsu smiled and started the water once again.

"hello?"

"Um, yes.", Mio spoke

Hisashi gasped a bit on the other end.

"Sorry, Ritsu's showering, She gave me the phone."

Mr. Tainaka blushed, knowing full well that he was speaking to His daughter's woman. "Uh, may I ask whom this is?"

Mio didn't hesitate to answer, "Her Girlfriend."

Hisashi hummed, he felt a smirk come onto his lips. "I see the brat's got a woman now"

Mio hummed, "Yeah", she chuckled lightly, "Ritsu's a great person"

"A great person, you say? Hmm, are you by any chance, just interested in-"

"When I first met her, I didn't know of her social standing. I'm not interested in your family's wealth, far from that, I wont get insulted, I understand where you're coming from"

Hisashi chuckled, "I see, so, how much do you know about her?"

"Everything as of now, she's shared quite a few things with me."

Hisashi nodded from where he was, for the first time, he smiled sincerely, "When's she planning on bring you home to me? I'd like to meet you, Akiyama-san"

Mio hummed, "You knew?"

"Well, You live just across from where I pick up my son, I happened to catch the two of you together."

Mio blushed, "Oh", she chuckled lightly, "I'll talk to her about it I guess, Tainaka-san. she seems rather shy about you meeting me though, so I don't know how much convincing it'll take."

"It's fine, let her get comfortable", Hisashi spoke softly, he couldn't help but frown sadly, his heart hurt slightly, 'Did Ritsu ever plan on telling me?'

"Ok, well, Um, I have to put her clothes in the dryer, and she's still in the shower, I can have her call you back later."

Hisashi hummed, "Hai, well, take care okay. and If Ritsu gets too stupid for you to handle, feel free to call me, I'll take care of her."

Mio blushed, "Don't worry, Tainaka-san, I'm sure I can handle her myself. and you take care of yourself as well."

as Mio was going to hang up, she heard the man speak once again.

"Right", he chuckled, "Just...Um, try and find another way of restraining her please, I want grandchildren from her"

Mio blushed furiously, "H-Hai"

with that, the call ended.

Mio stood up and walked to the washer, seeing it was done, she then took the clothing out and put it into the dryer to dry.

Ritsu washed herself good, she felt stress fall of her shoulders, 'wonder what he thinks...what if he talked badly to her? No, no way, if he did, I swear I'll-'

"Love?"

Ritsu hummed.

"I'll leave the towel by the sink", Mio spoke as she entered the bathroom.

Ritsu hummed in response.

"Your are almost done by the way".

"Hai, I'm almost out", Ritsu sighed as she felt the water clean the soap off, she opened her eyes and smiled lightly, 'Mio seems fine', water ran down Ritsu's body, Ritsu looked down, she frowned a bit, her cheeks lightened, she was pretty hard. 'God'

Ritsu got some of Mio's body wash and re soaped her body, the shampoo already out of her head, she gave herself a stroke, she groaned lightly, she breathed out and soaped her crotch, she blushed, averting any dirty thoughts.

'Damn it'

* * *

"Yui-senpai, Are you sure, You want to meet them?"

"Heck yeah, they can't be that strict", Yui grinned as she parked in front of Azusa's home.

Azusa sighed, 'She's so bubbly'

Azusa and Yui both got out of the car, Yui followed Azusa to the front door.

The Kohai opened the door and told Yui to come in.

"I'm home", Azusa called out.

"Welcome!", both of Azusa's parents welcomed their daughter, both came walking to the front door, both hummed at the sight of Yui.

"Ah, Um, I'd like for you two to meet a friend of Mine", Azusa looked at Yui.

Yui smiled brightly, she bowed, "Good evening, Nakanos, I'm Yui Hirasawa"

"Ah, hello, Hirasawa-san", Both parents greeted with smiles.

"Azusa, honey, why didn't you tell us you had a friend coming over?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot", Azusa blushed.

"Oh, well. we'll order take out, Say Hirasawa-san, mind staying for dinner?". Mr. Nakano asked.

"I don't mind at all", Yui smiled.

Azusa blushed, 'She's good'

* * *

"Um, Uh...can I have my clothes?", Ritsu said as she stood by the bathroom door.

Mio nodded, seeing Ritsu's head poke out from the bathroom.

"Here", Mio gave Ritsu the dry clean clothing.

"Thanks, Mio"

"No problem, Love"

Ritsu went back into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Oh God"

Ritsu's 'package' sure wasn't complying with her wishes, she was quite erected, not fully, but even so, her erection would still be noticeable.

"These damn shorts don't help"

Ritsu's shorts were loose fit, they stopped just above the knee.

'Damn it', Ritsu frowned, she slipped the shirt over her head and put it on, she sighed, even with her boxers, her erection still tented her shorts.

'What'll Mio say, I can't go out like this', Ritsu face palmed.

and soon, a knock at the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Ritsu, You almost done?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah", Ritsu sounded nervous.

"Ritsu, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm cool", Ritsu sighed for the hundredth time, 'Act natural'

The Tainaka Heir calmed herself and walked slowly out of the bathroom, she wore a blush, she shoved her hands into the pockets so that it'd seem as if the tent was created by her hand being inside the pocket.

"You should bring a few clothes over here", Mio smiled.

Ritsu hummed and looked away shyly, Mio noticed this.

"Why so quite?"

"U-Um, how was the conversation with my dad?"

"Oh, well, he seems nice".

"you think so?"

"Yeah, he kinda saw us together.", Mio smiled lightly.

"Oh...Wow", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head with a hand.

Mio's grey eyes softened, "You're so tense, Ritsu, C'mere", Mio laid on her bed, she opened her arms so the older teen could join her.

The Tawny haired teen grinned and walked to Mio and got on the bed, she slipped into Mio's arms and buried her face into Mio's ample bosom's.

Mio smiled and allowed the Tainaka to get her way, just this once.

"You're so soft, Mio"

the Ravenette couldn't help but giggle, "You like them?"

"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I didn't, they're big and soft, that's a plus, Mio", Ritsu closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you like them, Ritsu"

"Mmmhmm".

Mio breathed in Ritsu's scent contently.

Ritsu still felt slightly uncomfortable, she knew she was still hard.

Mio ran a hand through Tawny short locks, she smiled, she felt happy, for the first time ever, she actually felt sincere happiness. 'Oh Ritsu'

Ritsu shifted a bit, and got onto her back, "Mio?"

Mio hummed and shifted as well, she let Ritsu's arms go under her, her body curled up against Ritsu's side, Mio rested her head on Ritsu's chest, she head the Tainaka's heart beat so steadily. "yes?"

"I Know I said this before, but, thanks"

"There's no need to thank me, Ritsu. If anything, it should be me thanking you, You've done a lot for me, I'm glad that I went to that game that time. If I didn't go, this wouldn't have happened, I would've never met you, I wouldn't be happy right now, I wouldn't be able to explore these emotions with you"

Ritsu's lips curled into a smile, she turned to face Mio, she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes, she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Mio's, softly. both teens closed their eyes and melted into the kiss, Mio rested a hand against Ritsu's chest, Mio kissed Ritsu back with tenderness and...love, she moved a hand to the back of Ritsu's head, her fingers began to play with the hair that grew there, she smiled into the kiss.

The Taller teen groaned lightly and shifted to be on top of Mio, Mio unconsciously opened her legs and Ritsu's body fell in between the Akiyama's legs, Ritsu reframed from putting her full weight on Mio, but she did allow her lower body to rest firmly inbetween Mio's legs.

Ritsu began to use her tongue like the first time they kissed, Mio squeaked lightly, she parted her lips for the Tainaka's tongue, she moaned slightly when she felt the tongue play against hers.

Mio couldn't help but bring her hands down, she ran them down and then under the Tainaka's shirt and onto the Tainaka's bare back, her fingers passed the bra clasp. her nails dug slightly into the skin.

The older teen smirked and softly grinded her erection against the younger teens clothed womanhood, Mio moaned when she felt a hardness rub against her own arousal, Mio felt her panties get slightly wet, she blushed. Ritsu groaned and once again, pressed her hard length against her girlfriend's clothed sex.

both teens felt the room's temperature rise, Ritsu groaned as she her body begin to slicken with a light blanket of sweat, Mio moaned when Ritsu broke the kiss and planted her lips against her throat, she kissed the Akiyama's soft creamy skin softly, she suckled lightly where ever her lips passed.

"Ah~ Ritsu~", Mio moaned out, her eyes closed, she lightly scratched Ritsu's back.

Ritsu groaned when she felt Mio's nails scrape her skin harder.

'Man, is it too soon?'

Ritsu's hand tugged at Mio's shirt, Mio hummed and complied, she took it off, her baby blue bra held her bountiful breasts. the amber eyed teen smirked and let her lips get lower, her hands slightly tugged the bra, and without taking the bra off, Ritsu slipped her hands under the bra, she groped the bare breasts, Mio moaned out loud.

"Ritsu~"

Ritsu knew she was definitely hard to the max, it hurt to be caged in by the boxers and shorts.

Mio's hands pulled Ritsu's shirt up, Ritsu acknowledged what Mio wanted, and took off her shirt, she tossed it somewhere in the room.

Mio's nipples hardened when Ritsu's hands returned to pinch them.

"Ah~"

Ritsu smirked and pushed her hips forwards so that her hardened member could rub against Mio's clothed opening.

Ritsu's shorts couldn't hid how hard and big Ritsu was.

Mio gasped when she saw the erection.

Ritsu followed Mio's eyes, "Um...what's wrong"

Mio blushed, they were getting far. 'It...It looks so big...', fear settled inside of the Ravenette, maybe she wasn't ready just yet.

"U-Um...Ritsu, can we-"

Ritsu knew what Mio was going to say, she smiled softly, and stopped her attack on the Akiyama's breasts, "It's fine, Mio. we sorta jumped too far", Ritsu blushed heavily.

Mio's face was equally as red as Ritsu, "But...Um...You're really..."

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, she got off of Mio and stood up, she walked to her shirt and slipped it on, "I'll soften, well...in a while", Ritsu chuckled, she knew she'd take a while to soften.

the shorts did a horrible job.

Mio fixed her bra, she couldn't believe it, Ritsu touched her breasts...and she also got to feel Ritsu's hardness.

"I-I'm sorry I got you worked up, I-"

"No, No, It's cool, Babe. When you're ready for it, I want you to like it, to enjoy it as much as I will"

Mio felt her heart throb in her chest, Ritsu put her first once again.

'Ritsu', Mio blushed as she got an idea.

"I-I think I can help you...relieve", Mio nearly whispered, but it still reached Ritsu's ears.

Ritsu blushed, "Mio, No. You don't have to, I don't want you to force yourself."

Mio nodded, "I'm not, just...Come here", Mio sat up on the bed.

Ritsu swallowed hard as she complied with Mio.

Mio sighed, her grey eyes scanned over the erection, she shifted off the bed and directed Ritsu to sit.

"M-Mio, are you sure?"

"I am, I'm sure"

Ritsu sat, she felt her heart beating in her throat.

Mio felt her own heart race, she kneeled in front of Ritsu's clothed bulge, and tugged touched it, her index finger poked it lightly, Ritsu bit her bottom lip. the clothed length twitched.

Mio blushed, she looked at Ritsu, Ritsu's eyes said it all.

Mio bit her bottom lip and rested both of her hands on Ritsu's sides, she tugged the shorts, slowly, the shorts and the boxers were coming down, Mio noticed Ritsu shifted slightly, she looked up and saw Ritsu looking away.

'Ritsu', Mio gave one final tug and the shorts along with the boxers fell to her ankles. Mio gasped out a bit in surprise, she was face to face with Ritsu's length, it stood fully erected, quite vainy and big, thick, Mio couldn't help but blush furiously, just how was that going to fit inside of her when they got to intercourse?

Ritsu blushed fully, the dick throbbed.

Mio curiously wrapped a hand around the thick rod, she stroked it firmly, Ritsu's breathing picked up, she shut her eyes and groaned out.

"F-Fuck", Ritsu's eyebrows furrowed.

Mio observed the Tainaka's expression, she wanted to know if Ritsu was feeling good.

Mio gave another firm stroke, this time, Ritsu thrusted her hips slightly. the Akiyama took it as a good sign and smiled lightly, she once again pumped the cock.

the cock felt so warm in her hand, the skin was soft and vainy, Mio never felt anything like this before, it was totally different to her touch sense, she licked her lips and leaned forward, her lips planted a kiss over the under side of the throbbing dick.

another development, Ritsu threw her head back and groaned out louder.

Mio hummed lightly and did the action again, she kissed the cock's underside, her soft lips pecked the soft vainy skin, her hand stroked the cock once again. Mio looked up and found Ritsu's eyes closed. Mio shifted closer in between Ritsu's legs, she stuck her tongue out, the pink wet muscle lapped the Dick's head, Ritsu let out a raspy breath. Mio licked the dick as if it were a lollipop, then finally, she enclosed the head of the penis inside her mouth and sucked, her tongue running over the head's slit.

Ritsu shivered, gritting her teeth from the pleasure.

Mio sucked and let the cock come out of her mouth with a small pop, she brought her other hand and started to fondle Ritsu's balls, Mio kissed the cock as she played with the balls, her mouth soon came to play with the sensitive balls, Ritsu moaned.

"M-Mio~", Ritsu brought a hand onto Mio's head and began to pet the Ravenette.

Mio suckled the balls, her tongue playing with the sack, being sure to avoid using her teeth, she closed her eyes to focus on pleasuring Ritsu. Mio moved up, she licked the cock and pumped it at the same time, she gave cock another suck, her mouth took the penis in deeper, she tried to take Ritsu further in, but gagged a bit, she tried to repress it when she felt Ritsu massage her scalp, Mio didn't want to let the cock out yet, she began to bob her head, she sucked as she took the cock into her throat, each time, getting more and more of Ritsu's length down without gagging.

Mio moaned as she felt a small amount of liquid coat her tongue, the liquid was quite warm and sticky, a slightly sweet taste, kind of salty, it was a mix, but it wasn't a bad taste, she like it. Mio swallowed the small amount and bobbed her head slightly faster, sucking the cock whilst pumping the member, the cock twitched in her mouth as she began to pick up speed and sucking harder.

Ritsu groaned and took a handful of Mio's hair into her hand, she began to thrust into Mio's mouth, she felt her lower abdomen begin to burn, her balls began to well up with what she knew was...semen.

Ritsu's breathing sped up as she thrusted into the mouth faster, maybe a tad bit too hard.

Mio was caught by surprise when Ritsu got to her feet and dug both her hands into her scalp and began to thrust into her mouth quite roughly.

Mio's grey eyes caught Ritsu's lewd expression, Ritsu's eyes were closed, sweat formed on her fore head.

"Ah~ Ah~, Mio you're so good~", Ritsu thrusted repeatedly into the wet warm mouth, the cock hitting the back of Mio's throat.

"Mmm", Mio's hand went up and held Ritsu's thighs to keep up with Ritsu's thrusts.

Ritsu's gripped Mio's hair tightly, a loud moan of satisfaction ripped off her chest as Ritsu gave one final thrust into Mio's mouth, her balls exploded semen into the back of Mio's throat, Mio's eyes screwed shut, she felt the need to back away, she couldn't breath all of a sudden, but she repressed the need when she felt Ritsu hold her in place, Mio relaxed, the Tainaka's jizz began to overfill Mio's mouth, Mio swallowed as much as she could, Ritsu groaned out as she began to thrust once again, Mio felt the cock move again, she opened her eyes as she felt her girlfriend's cum drip her chin.

"Damn, Mio~ That's amazing, You took most of my load~", Ritsu sighed out in content as she pulled out, Mio quickly closed her mouth so that she could finish swallowing the flow.

Ritsu's cock softened and flopped down. Ritsu's chest heaved, she bent down and picked up her boxers and shorts, she slipped them on and helped Mio to he feet, "I'm so sorry for not warning you though, I just couldn't find the words coming out of my mouth."

Mio blushed, Cum still present on her lips and chin. Ritsu blushed seeing her jizz.

"It's fine, How was it?"

"Amazing, geez, It almost make me think...this wasn't your-"

"Don't even say it or you'll never get one of those again", Mio warned with a glare.

Ritsu jumped, "N-No, S-Sorry, geez...uh, thanks though, It was amazing, you made me cum pretty hard there"

Mio blushed and looked away, "I'm glad"

Ritsu smirked, "Well, I'm sure you're in need of some relief too"

"E-Eh?" Mio shook her head, "N-No, Ritsu you don't-"

"I want to, I mean, I don't want to be the only one getting relieved, I want you to feel what it's like too", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "Mio, let me show some love to you"

Mio looked away, not sure of what to say, she couldn't lie, she was wet, she felt her panties get quite soaked when she sucked Ritsu off.

"F-Fine"

Mio certainly never saw any of this happening before.

"Don't worry, I'll only do what you want me to do, okay, Babe"

"Alright"

and it sure was a long night after all of that, both got quite sweaty and both bathed together, relaxing together, they felt comfortable with each other.

although, they didn't have full blown sex, they only worked on each other orally.

* * *

Mio woke up fully rested, she felt full of energy and she yawned and shifted in the bed, Ritsu's warm body was next to her, Mio smiled and wrapped an arm around the Tainaka's nude form.

"Morning, Baby", Ritsu grinned and yawned.

"Morning, Love.", Mio greeted her lover back, she pecked Ritsu's cheek tenderly.

"How was your sleep?", Ritsu asked, her amber eyes fluttering open.

"Amazing, I've never slept that good before, Love", Mio giggled sweetly as she clung to Ritsu's side. "What about you, Honey"

Ritsu's eyes opened wide, "H-Honey?"

Mio nodded with a sly smile, "You always call me Babe or Baby, So I'm trying to think of a name to call you by"

"You already call me Love"

"Yeah, but I want another name for you, one that only I can call you by", Mio's index Finger traced the Tainaka's delicate jawline.

Ritsu blushed, "Well then..."

As both teens were going to get deeper into conversation, the sound of Mio's door opening got Mio and Ritsu to cover themselves.

"NO!", Mio yelled out in pure Horror.

"Mio w-"

Ritsu and Mio both froze...

It was Mio's father.

'Oh shit'

Mio froze up, horrified beyond words.

Mio's father frowned heavily, a blush decorated his cheeks, seeing his daughter nude with another woman was really...not, something he ever wished to see, or rather, he rather not ever have caught Mio in bed with anybody, really.

"D-Dad, Um, I can explain-"

"Tainaka-san?", was the first words that came out of his mouth.

Ritsu tensed up, crossing her legs under the bed sheets, she nodded her head.

Mr. Akiyama wore a plain expression, a frown on his face.

"how would you like to die, a .22 caliber or just strangulation? or how's about the old fashion way", Mr. Akiyama cracked his knuckles.

Mio felt her heart race, she took Ritsu's hand into her own.

"Dad, No! No way", Mio shifted in the bed, she got in front of Ritsu, glaring at her father, "I'm not going to let you touch her"

Mr. Akiyama narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists.

Kyouko walked in soon enough and saw the two teens in the bed, Mio and her father both glaring at each other.

"Honey, Honey, calm down-"

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down!", Mio's father yelled out in rage all of a sudden.

"Honey, calm down, please, Mio's happy-"

"Happy! What about us!? our only child, Kyouko, Only damn child! she can't have kids! I wanted grandch-"

"This kid topic sure keeps following us, Mio", Ritsu piped up

Mr. Akiyama caught what Ritsu said.

"What'd you say, You fucki-"

"Hey! Tomio! stop it!"

Mio nodded her head, she let the sheets fall from her chest, she crossed her arms over her chest and broke her parents arguing.

"We can, Dad", Mio spoke up.

Tomio growled and sneered, "Oh, really? How?"

Mio looked at Ritsu, Ritsu shook her head.

"I'm not showing them if that's what you want me to do"

Kyouko hummed questioningly.

Tomio was also confused at this point.

Mio rolled her eyes, turning to her parents, "We can have kids, now explaining that...well, now's not the best time"

Tomio took a moment to process it...

"WHAT!"

oh how the luxury condo erupted that day.

* * *

"Yui-senpai?"

"Yeah, Azunyan"

Azusa blushed, ever since yesterday, Yui kept calling her that.

"Yui-senpai!", the kohai blushed.

"What is it, Azusa-chan"

"that's better."

Yui grinned.

"So, how big's the party going to be?", Azusa questioned her senpai.

"Pretty big, some people from other schools are going."

"Wow, and it still surprises me how you managed to convince my mother and father,"

"Oh well, I'm that good"

Both teens were going to the parties location, Mugi fetched Himeko and Ichigo, but for some reason, no one's heard from Ritsu or Mio.

"Wonder why, Ricchan's not picking up"

"She's probably busy, or already there."

Yui hummed, "Probably."

Yui's car pulled into a big house's parking lot, many people littered the streets.

"Woo-hoo, party animals!", Yui clapped as she parked her car, "Now, Azunyan, there're going to be a lot of people her as you can see, so try not to get lost, it'll be hard to find you, even if you're cute."

Azusa blushed, "S-Senpai"

Yui giggled, "Let's get going shall we, Azunyan"

* * *

"It could've been worse, Tomio", Kyouko tried to make her husband see the brighter side of their daughters relationship.

Tomio just couldn't seem to fathom the thought of his only child begin with another girl...well...they could have kids.

"I...just can't swallow it"

"Then don't, Tomio, But Mio will leave with Tainaka if you're not careful, I personally, want to be in Mio's life and possibly my grandchild's life. Ritsu's financially secure, she could provide and take good care of Mio and any children Mio carries for Ritsu."

"I...I still hate Ritsu, I don't think I can change my view on her, but...just for Mio, I try and swallow this situation.", Tomio knew his wife had a valid point, Mio was still capable of providing grandchildren. oh how it was his dream to have his home filled with running children.

"Ok, now calm down"

"Ok, I wan to talk with Mio", Tomio stood up from the couch.

"don't be so rough."

"I'll try"

with that, the Akiyama man walked up the stairs to his daughter's room.

he knocked the door before going in.

Mio and Ritsu both finished dressing.

"Come in", Mio spoke.

Tomio walked in, he couldn't help but glare dagger towards Ritsu.

Ritsu sat on the bed and turned away, her legs slightly open as she sat.

Mio hummed, "Dad-"

"Can we talk, Mio"

"Sure thing", Mio glanced at Ritsu and walked out of the room with her father.

"Mio...it sure came as a surprise, you know..."

"I'm sorry dad, me and Ritsu...we just got attracted to each other, I tried to avoid it, but it happened, and I couldn't deny how I felt when Ritsu protected me."

"I see, so it was then when you fell for her?"

"Yeah, she was quite flirtatious when we first met, but it didn't really affect me then, but after she protected me...I kinda felt myself get drawn to her."

"I guess, seeing as how You and that idiot are together and seem to really hold each other of importance, I'll try and cope with this...of course, I'd rather not have her around for a while, a long...while, I don't want to lose you, Mio"

Mio felt tears gather in her eyes, "Dad, Thanks, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but if she hurts you, I'll be going to prison, I'll shoot her just so you know, and I don't care who her father is"

Mio giggled lightly, "she won't daddy"

"Alrighty than, Bunny, Me and Your mother'll be going now, um uh...try and reframe from sleeping with her, I want you to at least finish school."

"Don't worry, daddy"

Tomio sighed and smiled towards his daughter. he then looked at the bedroom door and spoke to it, as if speaking to Ritsu, "You heard that, Knucklehead, I'll kill ya' if you hurt her. and make sure you keep it in your pants"

Ritsu rubbed the back of head sheepishly.

Mio blushed, "Don't worry daddy, I'll graduate before anything else."

"Alright, sweety, bye, take care okay"

Tomio gave Mio a peck on the head and left.

Mio jumped in joy, she walked back into the room.

"He hates you...a lot, but is okay with us"

Ritsu shivered, "Hate seems like an understatement"

Mio rolled her eyes, she smiled and then something hit her, "Don't worry, Bear. We'll be fine from now on"

Ritsu blushed, "B-Bear?"

Mio nodded, "yeah, I like that name, I think it goes with you"

"In what way?"

"Well, you're taller than me, You're protective of me, you make me feel safe and a few other things"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head once again, "Wow, you really took this naming thing serious."

Mio hummed, "Of course"

Ritsu grinned, "geez, You old man must really hate me", she brought up again.

Mio nodded, "Oh yeah, definitely, but my mom seems to like you."

Ritsu sighed, "You'll have better luck with my family, it's just my father you'd have to get by."

Mio smiled lightly, "I already did"

"Hmm, How!?"

"We just spoke yesterday, he really wanted you to bring me to him"

Ritsu stood up, "Than let's go!"

Mio smiled, "Hai, hai, hold your horses"

Ritsu grinned sheepishly.

'I still haven't told dad about the offer to go to Tokyo U!'

* * *

after the entire ordeal with Mio's parents, Mio got to Meet Hisashi, both hit it off well.

Hisashi liked Mio very much, he thought she was well suited for Ritsu, he also felt very proud of Ritsu for the first time in a while, finding out that Ritsu will go to his favored college and study there, and also Ritsu getting her hands on someone as fine as Mio.

He decided that he'd break off the engagement he had Ritsu involved with in Russia, off. seeing Mio was so well suited for Ritsu, and Ritsu liked her.

With the lacrosse cup championship coming to pass, Ritsu's team did in fact win the cup, she got the offer and took it.

Mugi seemed to lay off of Ritsu a whole lot, they managed to become somewhat of friends.

Yui curved guys and began to get romantically involved with her kohai, Azusa.

everything seemed to be going perfect, but of course, everyone seemed to have forgotten a certain teen, the teen that dispised Mio so much.

Anri.

* * *

(Cause she was so Not important) XD

* * *

"Tsk, That girl is so annoying", Anri gritted her teeth as she saw Ritsu and Mio walking around together.

Anri had a big crush on Ritsu, but it became clear to everyone, that Ritsu and Mio were just meant to be and that was final.

"She always beats me to it", 'and for once, she's actually dating one of them'

Anri hated the fact that who ever she had a crush on, her crushed seemed to be attracted to Mio, but out of all of them, Ritsu was the only one Mio bothered to date.

"that-"

"that, what?", a voice piped up.

Anri turned around , she came face to face with a certain Blonde.

"Tsumugi?"

"I believe there's always a loose end lying around, but you won't be one of them this time", Mugi pulled back and punched the girl square in the face.

"OOOHH!", many students hollered.

Mugi shook her hand to shake off the pain.

"ouchie, that looked like it hurt", Ritsu grinned.

Mio shrugged, not caring one bit.

Anri glared at the blonde, "What the hell!"

"Serves you right, Say anything, and I'll send you to prison, you were a loose end everyone forgot about, but I won't forget, me and my best friend were almost violet because of you"

Mugi black mailed, how un Mugi like.

"Nice punch, Blondie"

Himeko and Ichigo both chuckled.

Anri gritted her teeth, she got up, dusted herself and walked away.

"We won't be dealing with her ever again."

"definitely", Yui said as she sipped some juice from Azusa's apple juice.

"Hey! Get your own!", Azusa mumbled.

Ritsu grinned, she sighed as she took Mio's hand into her own, It's been about a month since they got together, but it felt like more.

Mio smiled, "What it is, Bear?"

"Nothing, Baby. I Love you"

Mio blushed and replied those words, "I Love you too"

Both knew they'd share a pretty good future together, even with after graduation, Ritsu's going to Tokyo U, Mio's grades say, Mio could go too, either on scholarship or By Ritsu's father paying.

Yes...Ritsu's father wants to pay for any further education Mio wants if money is needed.

"So, what'll we name our first kid again?"

"RITSU!"

* * *

Whale, There it is!

Ta-Da, sorry for the longest wait XD

Hope it was good, might do sequel, I'm currently working on getting a small sequel out for one of my fics. I might make one for this one too.

Who's to say. XD

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Bye-Bye!


End file.
